Doom Slayer of Zero (Old version)
by TypicalRussianDude
Summary: This is the fanfic about where did The Doom Slayer appeared after Doctor Samuel Hayden sent him away. Will he find the way back in Hell? Will he keep his conquest against the forces of Doom? Will he punish Doctor Hayden? Or he will stay to get back what he once lost to become who he had become? Doomguy from DOOM (2016). Ultra-Violance. My First fic. (Rewriting this story right now)
1. Chapter 1 New Adventure

Chapter 1. New Adventure.

Somethere in Hell.

"They promised me so much..." sadly noted Olivia Pearce. She wanted to be out of the Samuel's Haydem shadow, who stole her work and didn't even said her a simple 'thanks'. She wanted to be her own Boss. When Olivia was making the deal with the demons, she expected what she will get what she wanted all this time. What she WILL be her own boss. But in the end, she was just the pawn in the game... Just like with Doctor Samuel Hayden. She realized it, but it was too late to go back. She started to turn into the demon. Without will. Without soul. She is the Salve of Doom now...

...

She turned into the big, Spider-like Demon with a pulsering brain, 1 plasma cannon and 6 laser cannons on her body. After the "reborning", it noticed what it wasn't alone. There stood the human-like being in the green Armor and a pack of weapons with him.

...

'Bring it' metaly sad and waved the "armored figure".

...

The Spider-Demon made the battle cry, rushed on his oponent and used his plasma cannons. Oponent was fast enough to dodge Demon's atack and started to shoot it with his modificated chaingun. Demon tried to avoid most of the damage by hiding it's brain under it's own body mass, but it wasn't that sucsessful. The oponent simply switched to the rocket launcher and kept shooting in under place. Spider Mastermind tried to elecrificate the floor and use his laser cannons, but it again, wasn't sucsessful. Oponent simply jumped on the platform (hell knows why there was the platform) and started to use his Ghaus Cannon. Fev more same moves and the Spider Mastermind was down, but still alive. So the "armored figure" took the chance to finish it off before it's regenerated. He opened it's mounth large enough to put his BFG - 9000 in there and start to charge it. The eyes of the Spider Mastermind was fiiled by fear and realization who his oponent was...

 **The Name,what Shall never be mentioned...**

 **The Name what's been wroten in the tablets of Hell across eons...**

 **The** **N** **ame, when metioned, was** **bringing the terror in the hearts of the demons...**

 **The Doom Slayer**

In that moment of realization, the BFG - 9000 was charged and the energy was released in the mounth of the Demon, exploding the half of it's brain. The battle was over. Doom Slayer wasn't pleased by the death of the Spider Mastermind. It was nothing, if you compared it with The Titan.

'Now... It's Time to keep the slaugher go' was the first thought in the mind of the Doom Slayer. He was going to continue his torment... But the universe was thinking overwise. The instant pain, caused by the teleportation device in his suit. Doctor Samuel Hayden was calling him back.

...

Doom Slayer apeared in some room... Obviosly in UAC facility. And he saw one familiar robot in front of him.

Samuel started: "You've won - It's over. you stoped the invasion and closed the portal." 'it won't be over until they all will die' "But it's come at a price - Argent, VEGA, This entire operation. You see I've watched you work - Come to understand your motivation." 'realy ? I see a smarty pants here.' "You think the only way is to kill them all - Leave nothing behind - and you may be right. But we can't just shut it all down. Without Argent energy it will be worse. I don't expect you to agree." then he took out the crucible from me. "But with this we can continue our work." 'Damn you Tin Can.' "I'm not a villian in this story. I do what I do because there is no choise." 'You always have a choise. You just never learn.'

Then some AI said: "Re-routing tether coordinates... Complete."

"Our time is up. I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way." another one useful thing about crucible... It's also was the sword. "Until we see each other again." 'See ya soon tin can. When we'll met again, I'm gona...' then the instant pain hit again. Samuel sent the Doom Slayer away from the universe.

...

He was in the emptiness. No demons. No blood. No air. nothing. Just him and the void. 'DAIMN YOU TIN CAN!' he was mentaly cursing on Doctor Samuel Hayden and thinking about how should he get out of the void. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard some girl's voice he never heard before...

" **My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe"**

'The hell ?' mentaly surprised the Doom Slayer

 **"my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant"**

Divine? His soul was blistered by the fires of hell and tainted beound ascension... So no, he is not divine.

Beautiful? He wasn't looking in the mirror for hell know how long so he can't say for sure... Though he doesn't give a daimn.

Wise? He is not wise sinse he choose to make the deal with the devil when he was human... Now he is who he is. Doom Slayer. The spirit of veangence. The Unchained Predator and many other names...

Powerful? Indeed. He is powerful. The Seraphim granted him the power to live on for eons, not getting tired, hunger, thirst or sleep. Also time in hell learned him some tricks... And the weapons he have with him.

 **"heed my call. I wish from very bottom of my heart that you heed my summon and appear!"**

Then some colorful portal apeared from the nowhere in front of the Doom Slayer.

'So, I gess this is the ticket out of this void' noted Doom Slayer.

He went into the portal what just simply sucked him in then he just totched it. Inside, this portal was WAAAY more different from the Hell portal and it was like he caught the rainbow or something... Thought the portal was having the friendly-like-look, the experience in hell was telling him what he need to be ready for combat. Whatever awaits him on the other side of this portal, **he is ready.**

...

Halkeginia. Tristian Academy of Magic

Louise, a young sixteen year old magician in training, in her second year of Tristain Academy of Magic, woke up.

Sitting up and stretching her arms and legs, Louise gave off a cute sound of 'Hmmm' from her stretching.

She brushed back her long, pink hair with a pink brush, in front of her expensive mirror, which was mostly made out of gold, with the glass in the middle and golden flowers at the sides and above the glass, as she hummed a soft tune.

Afterwards, she slowly dressed herself, changing from her pink night clothes, for a white shirt and black skirt. She slid on black knee-high socks and put on her black cloak, with a golden medal with a pentagram in the middle of it, right below her neck, which was used to tie on the cloak.

She then picked up her short, wooden wand and began her day.

She did all of this, with a derpy look on her face; a look that meant that she was still half-asleep.

She then made her way to her first class for the day.

Today was the day of the Summoning of the Familiars. The entire class, which were gathered outside in the wide, grassy courtyard, excitably waited for their instructions, with only a blue haired girl not caring as much, as she read a book. The class excitably talked to each other, waiting for their teacher to start the class, and thus the summoning for their new, lifelong familiars.

"Finally, today is the day of the summoning ritual. This is the first test since you advanced to the second year, and the sacred first day where you meet your familiars, with whom you will spend your lives as nobles." Said a balding man, a Professor Jan 'Jean' Colbert. He was a kind and caring teacher, who looked out for his students. He also had a rather dark past, but the past is the past.

Louise clenched her wand, as she waited with a worried look on her face. She wondered silently to herself, if she would fail her familiar summoning.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the amazing familiar you're going to summon!" A red haired girl, with tan skin said, appearing behind Louise out of nowhere. She wore the same outfit as Louise, as the rest of the females in the class, except that her front was more revealing; flaunting her bigger than normal chest.

"Leave me alone." Louise replied in a monotone voice, looking away, with an annoyed look in her eyes. She did not want to deal with a Zerbst, after all. The red haired girl, Kirche Zerbst, came from Germania, via transfer. Her family and Louise's were bitter enemies, through some dealing in the past, and so, the two naturally didn't get along.

As the students summoned their familiars, some amazing and some not so amazing familiars appeared. Cats, birds, snakes, toads, owls, and a bugbear were some of the few that were summoned. Don't ask why it is called a Bugbear. Nobody knows.

Up next, was a blonde boy, and a big playboy, a son of a general, Guiche de Grammont. His familiar appeared from the ground below, popping out of the ground with a miniature quake. A mole was his familiar.

Afterwards, Kirche summoned a tiger-sized salamander, with a flame at the end of its tail.

And even later than that, Tabitha had her own shot, and she summoned a blue dragon, called a wind dragon.

"Now, was that everyone?" Colbert asked, looking over the class.

"No, we still have Miss Valliere to go." Kirche replied, a devilish smile on her face as she looked at Louise. Louise walked forward nervously.

As everyone made room for Louise to do her summoning, which would most likely summon something amazing, amazingly explosive, she whispered to herself, "Please." hoping that she will be able to summon a mighty familiar.

Colbert gave Louise a nod, telling her to begin.

Clearing her throat, she closed her eyes and began the summoning.

" **My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe"**

 **my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant"**

 **"heed my call. I wish from very bottom of my heart that you heed my summon and appear!"**

After the chant was finished, happend the big explosion and there was a lot of smoke.

Kirche said: "well I couldn't expect anything better from Louise the Zero"

"Shut up Kirche. I just messed up a little bit..." Louise said, a bit irritated by the red haired.

Two of them kept arguing, but Tabitha took a look into the smoke... She noticed something...

"Movement" she simply said.

Louse and Kirche stoped their arguing and started to look into the smoke.

When the smoke almost desapeared, most of the students was taken aback... There stood a Tall, muscular human being in the Green Advanced Armor with a fresh markings on it. Markings was looking like a Claw Cuts of some big animal and also marks of fire on it. The human himself was standing still with a muscet-like weapon and his pose was telling what he is ready to fight if someone will try to harm him. The question is, what's gona happend now ?

To be continued...

Author note:

This is my first fanfic. English is the foreign language to me, so be prepared to the lots of mistakes in this fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 Ritual

Chapter 2. Ritual.

When the Doom Slayer flew to the end of the portal, he was prepared to see armies of demons, Different Hell, big animals willing to eat him alive, cultists... But he wasn't prepared to see kids cosplaing the "Harry Potter" stuff or something. Another one thing, there was some pretty weird animals. Heck, he even managed to notice what there was the dragon. That's the things you couldn't see often in Hell, Earth or Argent D'Nur. So the question is, there he was exacly ? In the past ? Another one planet or different world ? He need to find it out... Probably have to start talking.

...

"Well Louise, we expected you to fail, but this is a way more hillarious..." said Kirche as she started to laugh. Few of the students joined her in that. Others remain serious and was asking each other qestions like: "is that a golem ?", "where did he came from?","what's with the armor? Is he a knight?" "Is he from elven lands?" and most of the familiars was shaking in fear... (Aura of terror. He may be calm but he still give out a chills)

Meanwhile, Louise was cursing herself and asking: "Brimir, why me?"

...

'Perfect. Language barier.' - mentaly shouted Doom Slayer. 'From all the languages ever existed - they spoke French.' *silent sight* 'wait... VEGA! He probably should have at least basic knowledge about this language.' he instantly went in his pocket for the VEGA's backup. Then he connected it with his 'praetor suit'. First second there was nothing. And then there was a sound in his helmet... "Scaning... *static over a 5 seconds*... *1 bip sound*. Hello, I'am VEGA. A sentient Intelligense assignet to Mars" *3 second of static* "I must thank you for creating a Backup for me. Unfortunately, 90% of my functions was disabled. But i'm still able to help you in your Journey." said VEGA. "Area scanning... *3 bip's*... After I runed some diagnostics, it appears what almost everyone in the area posess an energy, simular to the argent energy." 'are they demons ?' mentaly asked the Doom Slayer. "If you ask are they demons or not, I cannot say with a 100% guarantee. I need to run more diagnostics. While they are not harming you, i would recommend you not to harm them, but do not lower your guard... *3 bips* they apeared to talk in French..." 'you don't say' "I can translate everything they say if that matters..." 'jee, that's already a good news' "but i can't translate your words... If you actualy would like to talk with them." 'well shit.' mentaly declared the Doom Slayer.

Then he heard a pinkhead girl talk with the only one mature in this area:

"Professor Colbert, can I try again ? I gess what I'm screwed it up bit." asked the pinkhead.

"I'm sorry. Louise, but this is imposible." said the guy with a glasses, whose name is Colbert.

"Why not ?" asked the pinkhead, whose name is Louise.

"Because this is a sacred ritual. Having another atempt could be a herecy. Now go and seal the contract" ordered Colbert. 'Ritual ? Please, tell me this is a Saitan cult, so I could just simply kill them all and finish with this bullshit.' mentaly asked The Doom Slayer.

...

Louise realizing, what where's no choice, decidedto listen to the teacher. She was coming closer to the green armored person filled with DETERMINATION... But than closer she was coming, that more she was uncertain about should she actualy come closer ? Maybe this person was about to kill her instantly. So then she came in front of him, she asked him with a bit of fear...

...

"Could you remove your helmet please ?" she asked nicely... In the Doom Slayer's opinion. 'So, what do I have here ? Pack of children and a few mature teachers... They didn't try to harm me. They doesn't look like a demons or Satan's Cultists... I gess I'm gona play along... for now.' he started to remove his helmet. He was mentaly calm, but causious.

...

The green armored person was the 2 metters tall male in the middle of thirty or forty years. Pale skin, short haircut, brown hair and many scars on his face/head. And the most noticeable thing about this man was his eyes. They there black and was full of...

Hatred. Rage. Pain. All it was in his eyes. in his eyes. She wondered trough what this man had to come before her, but she shocked that thought out of her head. She MUST complete the ritual.

Funny, but half of the girls, even the Kirche was in awe, seeing a man's face. He, even with a bunch of scars was a handsome in most of the standards.

"Bend over please" said Louise and waved to him. He didn't understand a word without his helmet, but it wasn't hard to gess what she was asking him to Bend over. 'Play along... Just Play along.' noted The Doom Slayer to himself. After he bended, she started to chant.

...

This pinkhead... Louise... pointed her stick on Doom Slayer and started to say something... 'Realy, why this is all look's like Harry Potter stuff ?' he thought to himself. After she ended her chanting, she...

'Wha ?!' yes. 12 years old girl (in Doom Slayer's opinion) just f***ing kissed him. He felt hismelf a bit durty. Then she said something he couldn't understand. ("You should consider yourself lucky commoner") and then the instant pain started... No, not cause of the teleporting device in his praetor suit, cause of that daimn kiss. 'Is that some sort of demon prank ? Not funny. Not funny at all.' his left hand was like burning. Pain wasn't that strong as the pain after the teleportation, but still... Hurt. Minute later, it passed.

He put his helmet back and then Colbert apeared in front of the Doom Slayer and said: "could you show your runes ? I need to know for the records." he didn't see any problems to say no, so he put off his left gautlet to show his runes. "Hmm... I've never seen runes like your's before... I need to take research. Thank you for your time" Colbert said. 'Wow, he seems like a nice guy... But i feel, what he isn't that pure. Need to look out for him.' Doom Slayer noted.

"Now students, we finished. You all free to go" said the Colbert. And in the next few seconds, students literaly flew into their rooms. 'Impressive... Though teleportations are better still... Impressive' Doom Slayer noted.

"What's the matter Louise ? Can't cast a levitation spell ?" said the red haired brested student. 'If they are demons, she is a succub'.

Irritated Louise said: "daimn Kirche... Come familiar! Folow me!" 'familiar ? The hell is that ? I'm REALY need to deal with a "Language barier"'

...

In Louise's room

Her room was cormftable, but cozzy. She showed him one the pale of hay. 'Tochie... Realy tochie.' she jumped on her bed and started to yell in her pillow :"Ahh why I couldn't get any better familiar ? Like dragon, or cat. I don't think what where will be any use from this commoner" he ignored that... Until the stuff started to fly into his helmet's visor. "Go wash these" Louise demanded. He took a look at the panties she throw at him... 'Now that's just insulting. Once you was the warrior, who's name shall never be mentioned, and now you must wash the panties for some 12 years old girl ? F**k this.' and he trow panties back to her. Got up and went outside. She was stunned for a 15 seconds. And when she got up, she went after him. 'That daimn dog' she thought to herself.

...

Meanwhile, Doom Slayer was already outside too look around and take a fresh air in his lungs... 'Ahhh... Fresh air... Didn't expect what I'm going to ever feel it again' he must admit, what it's beatiful out here... and then he decided to take a look into the sky...

Two Moons.

There was two moons. One red, other blue. 'So this is not exacly the Earth...' he noted.

'I gess, what I REALY need to start talking... *sight* this is gona take a while.'

To be continued...

Author note: there WILL BE an action in the next chapters. I promise.

Probably took not the best moment to end this capter and the name for it.

Doom Slayer will be called by the other names soon. Again, sorry for a mistakes in this fic. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3 Call me Doomguy

Chapter 3. **"Call me 'Doomguy'".**

"There is that daimn dog ?" Louise was searching for his familiar. 'I told him pretty clearly to "wash my clothes". This is one of the basic familiar's tasks. Is he dumb or something ?' then she noticed Guiche with Monmorancy. Came to them and asked: "Guiche, did you see my familiar ?" "Yes, he was passing by... He is disrespectful one right ? I asked him to stop but instead he kept walking and showed me his middle finger... Not sure about it's meaning actualy" he took his chin to think about this for a while... "he went in that dirrection." showed with his rose to the stairs. "Thank you" she said and went to that dirrection. "So, My Darling, where did we stoped ?"

...

Louise was in front of the main exit. She saw her rival... Kirche Von Zerbist... She hated her so much... But right now she need to find her stupid familiar. "Kirche!" she yelled. "Oh. Look who is here. The Zero. Hello there" she said playfuly. "Kirche... In any other case, I would've slap you. But right now i don't have time for this stuff. I'm looking for my familiar did you managed to see him ?" she asked as calm as she could. "Yes i seen him. I wanted to say hell for him, but he just..." then realization hit the Kirche's mind... "What's wrong ?" Louise asked a bit conserned. "... He ignored me." she said with a mixation of anger and sadness. No man before was ever ignoring her. EVER. Louise was stunned after that response for a 5 seconds, But then she shock her head and asked: "so where did he went ?" "to the exit." Kirche said.

... She found her familiar outside. He sat on the fountain. Helmet was off and he was looking into the sky. Calm and relaxed.

'Stupid familiar' she went to her wand and cast a spell on him.

"FIREBALL!" she shouted.

Doom Slayer had enogh time to react and dodge it... But he thought what this attack will be like Imp's Fireballs... He was wrong a little bit so he got hit. Not so strong. He lost like 1 point of his armor from his 150 points. (pretty weak attack)

He stood still. With a bit irritated look on his face. 'Did she tried to burn my eyebrows or something ? Not f***ing cool'. He took that girl by the collar and lifted her above the ground. (60 cantimeters)

 **"Do that again, and you will regret for your existance in this life."** Doom Slayer coldly said... It was the first time when he actualy said something for the thousands of years.

...

She didn't expect what her familiar is going to lift her above the ground. She wanted to order him to let him go... But he started to talk first... **"Do that again, and you will regret for your existance in this life."** said her familiar. His Voice made her body shake a lot and it gave her some chills running on her back... like she was facing the death itself.

...

She was scared shitless. 'What's probably wasn't the best thing to say.' Doom Slayer thought. Then he let her go to the ground and said: **"Look, i'm realy sorry for what did I just said a while ago. The truth is... I don't like people who try to blow me up a little.."** he told her Nicely. she calmed down a bit."So anyway... Why did you run away familiar ?! I told you to wash my clothes." she asked him a bit angered. **"I wanted to look around... Plus, I don't remember when I agreed to become a butler to a 12 years old girl."** he told her simply. "What ?! I'm not 12! I'm 16! You are my familiar. Means you should OBEY to my commands and do what i said." she shouted at him. **"What is 'familiar' ?"** "Realy ?! YOU ARE MY FAMILIAR AND YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT DOES 'familiar' MEAN ?! HOW DUMB ARE YOU ACTUALY?!" she took a deep breath and kept herself cool a bit and said: "Familiar it's a lifetime protector and servant to the mage." 'uhuh... A slave. I knew what something was off' **"Girl, It's actualy a slavery... What you just said. But again, I wasn't agree with this."** "FAMILIAR IS NOT A SLAVE! AND YOU AGREED TO BECOME MY FAMILIAR! FORGOT IT ?!" she yelled. **"and when did I agreed to be your... 'familiar' ?"** "back there. In the Familiar summoning ceremony. That rune on your left hand is the prof." she told him. 'So that's basicly the mark of the slave ? Noot... Cool...' Doom Slayer thought to himself. **"Tell me honestly... Are you a member of some Satanic Cult ?"** he asked her. "Who is that 'Satan' ?" she asked. **"Realy ? You don't know who's Satan is ? Heheh... Tell me also what you don't know what 'Hell' is."** he joked. "What 'Hell' is ? Stop talking nonsense!" she kept yelling. 'She realy don't know ?' *facepalm* **"You gona be f***ing kidden me."** Doom Slayer mutered to himself. Not quiet enough cause Louise heard him. "WATCH YOU LANGUAGE FAMILIAR! NOW GO WASH ALREDY MY CLOTHES OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" more yells. 'Yea, I would like to see you try' he almost smiled at this. 'Okay, keep playing along.' **"fine. I'll bring your clothes in the morning"** he said. "Finaly! Now go and don't waste any more time!" she ordered. 'She got a short temper... Anyway, How do I wash these ?'

A little while later.

"Excuse me mister, but what are you doing ?" unkown female voice asked the Doom Slayer. He turned around and seen a girl. Black hair, blue eyes, nice face features and a beatiful voice. 'Be friendly... For the first hell-knows-how-many-eons, be friendly.' **"just washing some clothes to my suposed 'master'."** he tried to say it as much friendly, as he could... But it seen's what it didn't work that well.

...

There was a Male hanging some female clothes... There was a lot of Pervets in this academy, so she decided to ask him what he was exacly doing to make sure... And then the male turned around and said: **"just washing some clothes to my suposed 'master'."** she was stunned. In front of here was a male in the middle of thirty of forty years wearing a strange armor with a lots of marks on it... Probably a warrior... Tall and muscular. His face haded many scars. Black eyes and short brown hair. Pale skin and look of an Animal. Remind her a bit of a Barbarian Warrior from one of her Her romantic novels she was used to read a while ago... But that was not all... No...

His voice. It was so powerful yet so kind. Cause of that, he was like the Knight in the shining armor... Well... Almost shining.

She started to flow in her durty fantasies about the maiden and the barbarian warrior... Or maybe knight in the armor ? Or both ? Uh... She is geting wet in one place just thinking about this...

...

'Shit, did i said something wrong ?' Doom Slayer thought to himself. **"Em miss ? Are you alright ? You doesn't look so good."** he said. "...Huh ? Nonno... I'm okay. Just... I've never seen someone like you before." she told him. **What's your name miss ?"** Doom Slayer asked her. "My name is Siesta. I'm working here as a maiden." Siesta told him. "Soo... Could you tell me what are you doing with these clothes ?" **"As I said before, I was washing some clothes to my suposed 'master'."** he said. "aren't you the familiar what Louise Valliere summoned ?" **"yes, I supose."** 'okay. Time to do the thing i wasn't doing for a thousands of years... Ask her for help' **"Look, can you help me with washing these clothes ? I just don't have any experience in this..."** he asked her a but incertain. "Sure, I can help you out. Besides, I don't have anything to do right now" 'well that was easy.' So she started to help him in washing his master's clothes. A while later he said: **"I'll be honest with you Siesta, I'm not from around here and I don't know how the thing's working aroud here. Mind to explain for me please ?"** he asked her nicely. 'Not bad DS, not bad.' "Sure, what would you like to know ?" **"Okay... Well, first it's first, So..."**

...

Meanwhile, Louise was alredy in her bed. Preparing herself to the sleep.

'Brimir, why me ? Why did I get a stupid commoner as a familiar ?' she still could't deal with it. Louise expected to get something better, but instead she got an armored commoner who was talking nonsense about 'space'.. 'This is ridiculous' she finished her thoughts and went into the deep sleep.

She saw a dream. She saw a horrible place with an air full of Death, Pain and Suffering. The whole place was built on the bones and the bodies... There was the blood fountains, ocheans of blood and some creepy creatures. But that was not all...

The smell... It was horrible...

How could she smell something in the dream ? This is imposible. Then she heard a Voice...

 **"In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood."**

Then she saw the tall, muscular figure. He was standing still. Ready to fight. He was surrounded by those creatures... They there prepared to kill him... Or Worse.

 **"Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment."**

The figure rushed on those creatures with his bare hands. 'Is he insane ?' Louise though first, but it died in the next second when he started to literaly Rip those creaturs into the shreds.

 **"In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him."**

The figure smashed by his own foot the first one. (Imp) then he made two hits on some armored Pink Monster (pinky), and turned into the several peaces of meat. There was the creature, who was summoning more monsters... The figure took it's legs and smacked it by the ground. More monsters rushed on him with an animal roars...

 **"He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him..."**

There was the blured image of some group of warriors... 'Knights' she thought to herself... and that figure was standing first. (The Leader.) but then, that image burned and she again saw that figure fighting countless hordes of monsters. Then the red skinned monster with a horns, creepy face and green glowing eyes rushed on the figure what was taller that the figure himself in 3 times... Figure just hit it in the leg and then made 1 cross on the face... Afterwards, it exploded with a half of it's body. 'I think i'm gona puke...' there was a some fat flying creatures with one eye. The figure just jumped on them and in single hit tirned them all into the bloody rain. Some beings, who could throw fire rushed on him, but the figure just smashed them all. The kept coming and coming... And he kept killing and killing... he was brutal and merciless. Then, everything went black... And some strange mark apeared...

 **The Doom Slayer.**

...

"Aaah" Louise screamed a bit. She was sweating after the nightmanre.

'This is was just a nightmare...' she mentaly convinced herself.

Minute later, she went back to sleep.

...

Doom Slayer was asking Siesta the basic questions about this world and he got an answers for them.

She told him about main religion in this world - Brimirism. 6 thousand years ago there was the person who brought the magic into this world. Also, there's a 2 tipes of people. Commoners and nobles. Commoners - people without magic. 80% of the whole Halkeginia is the normal people. And the Nobles - people with a Brimir's gift to cast spells. 15% of Halkeginia are nobles. 5% just the exeptions like dishonored nobles or nobles who bought the nobility in Germania. What right now they located in Trisian Magic Academy. Tristian - is the Smallest country in the Halkeginia surrounded by the bigger counties like Germania (barbarians), Romalia (Capital country of the Brimirism. Basicly like Vatican in Rome), Albion (flying island). Next ruller in the Trisian is Princess Henrieta. People of Thristian love her for her kindness and high standards. Unsual for a noble like her. Because most of the nobles are arrogant brats who can take anything and do whatever they want. Siesta also told him about Elven Lands and Elves. She described them as an evil, powerful non-Brimir Magic users with a pointy ears. **"Do they have Horns ?"** he asked her. "No. Why ?" **"Just wondering..."** 'I didn't see any demon to kill for almost a goddaimn day. If the demons in this world are not existed, God, you chose a pretty f***ing good time to give me the vacation.' he mentaly cursed. "I gess we finished" she said. **"Thank you Siesta. How can I repay you for your help ?"** "there's no need for that mister... ?" 'my name... This is the problem... Okay... Fantasy on.' **"Doom...*cought* Doomguy... Call me Doomguy."** "Doomguy ? Strange name..." she said. **"This is more like a nickname. I would like to tell you my real name, but the problem is it's been forgotten long ago..."** he told her. "Oh... Sorry to hear that. You probably haded a good name... Well i need to go. See ya tomorrow ." she happily said and went off. ' ? Well that's a new...'

He decided to go into Louise's room. Her clothes are clean after all...

He put his helmet back and while he was walking: **"VEGA. What's up with a teleportation device ?"** he asked VEGA "this is the first time when you actualy respond with words." 'no shit VEGA' "i'm afraid what teleportation device was damaged. We cannot travel in another universe, or wait to the moment, when Doctor Hayden gona call us back." 'I know only one option. Die and go to Hell. Then get out of there and break the Robot's head... But maybe there's the other way ?' **"VEGA, I want you to look out for energy, simular to an argent energy at least for a 80%. Or more better, search for the demons."** he said. "I'll do what i Can." VEGA responded. 'Thanks VEGA'.

Pinkhead was probably asleep now. He will wait for her to wake up.

...

In the next day.

grass gross, Birds fly, Sunshine... and the Doomguy was checking of for his weapons while the young Louise was sleeping in her bed.

'Too much dust.' Doom Slayer said when he looked on his Double Barrel Shotgun. He haded some cloth with him and all he was doing this whole night - fixing his weapons and cleaning well-advanced armor... Cause of the Seraphim's gift (and his own abilities), he doesn't need to rest (he can get tired, but he restores way more faster than the averge human (few seconds to catch a breath)), sleep (cause of his fast restoration), eat or drink (argent energy + bloodlust = no hunger or thirst). When he finished, he decided what he should wake Louise up. **"Girl. Get up"** he said. "Cathleya, give me five more minutes..." she mumbeled... 'Cathleya ? Who is this ? You know what ? F*** this' **"I said... Get! Up!"** he shouted a bit. " *short scream* Who are you ?" she asked sleepy. " **You summoned me remember ?"** "oh.. You are my familiar..." she took a look around and noticed her cleaned clothes. 'At least he can do something' and then she Ordered: "dress me." **"I'm sorry, what ?"** "I SAID DRESS ME" she now yelled. **"Are** **you 16 or 5 years old kid ?"** "I'm 16, but why does that matter ? The noble should never dress themself up!" **"Don't** **be a lazy butt. Dress yourself."** "then you gona get no meals for today and tomorrow" she said with a grin. 'she don't need to know what I doesn't need to eat or drink... Yet.' **"Nah I'm good with** **that**. **Thanks. I'll wait for you outside."** Doomguy said and left the room... Leaving Louise stunned.

...

Outside the Academy.

"I'm going for the dinner. You wait me outside while I'm gona eat. And don't think about asking any food! You are punished for disobeying me!" Louise told to the Doom Slayer. **"As I said before, I'm good. Now go. Enjoy your meals"** He told her. she puffed and then left. he stayed. Three good things about this situation: 1) he will study other familiars for a bit. 2) Take a good care of his babies. (Again.) 3) he will rest from that anoying little brat. familiars was mostly an odd animals. (And most of them was shaking whe he was around) there was a mole, frog, owl, cat, blue dragon and... F**K! BABY CACODEMON! SQUASH IT! There was a flying eye in front of Doomguy... And by the looks of it, that eye understood what it was in trouble when the Doom Slayer drawned his Double Barrel Shotgun... So it made a few slow flows back. Doom Slayer was ready to shot 'Baby Cacodemon'... But something was telling him what that was not the demon... well because the Cacodemon has a mounth, lot's of horns, was fat and in 2 times bigger that the Doomguy himself. This one was just a big flying eye. So he put back his 'BoomStick' into his 'Endless Pocket'. (The technology he got back in Hell with his 'Praetor suit'. Pretty handy stuff. That's the reason why he can carry a very big pack of weapons with him... Heck, he can't even fell the height of those weapons in that 'pocket' and others just can't see them. About how this 'Endless Pocket' was working... He realy have no f***ing clue. But it was working and that's enough for him.) **"Out of my sight flying eye. Or you will regret."** he threatend. The eye seens to understood that one so he left. 'I gess my time here will be interesting' he thought to himself. "Doom Slayer, I made some scanings and I have an info about most of the thing around here" Said the voice in his helmet. **"Hi VEGA. So, what did you found out ?"** "the energy, what most of the people yesterday was possesing is indeed simular to the argent energy for a 30%. And it seems, what each of them was having more use of that energy in some specifical elements" he said. **"what kind of elements ?"** "my scans said, what they have the potetials to: water, fire, wind, earth" VEGA told him. 'Ah... Basics.' "But there was also an element simular to an argent energy for an 80%. That element was found in the female with a purple hair." 'my suposed 'master' demon ?' **"Is she a demon ?"** "he asked with a bit of hope. 'Please be a demon so I could kill you' Doom Slayer almost prayed. "No. She do posess energy simular to argent, but she is not the demon. More like you in some ways." 'Did she went through Hell and get the blessing from an angel and I just simply don't know it ?' he thought to himself. **"Okay VEGA. Tell me more later"** "Alright. Until then, be careful" VEGA said and then went into the 'sleep'.

...

30 minutes later Louise finished her meals and went to her familiar's location. She found him taking care of some musket-like weapon. (Double Barrel Shotgun. His favorite one.) she was qurious a bit, but she shaked that quriosity out of her head. "Folow me familiar." she ordered. **"Could you at least call me a 'Doomguy' ? No ? Fine..."** he said. "Doomguy ? What kind a dumb name is that ?" she yelled. 'Jee, what a temper...' **"nickname. Not the actual name... To be honest, I forgot my name long ago."** he told her honestly. "Perfect! You also have a problem with your head" then she made a sigh and a bit calmed down. **"Don't you have a classes today ?"** he asked her. "We have a day off to bound with our familiars" she answered him. **"Aaaand you obviosly won't going to spent your time to chat with me..."** "you are clever one I see. Now go and bring me some tea!" she ordered he went for the tea. 'What a little bitch.' he mentaly swore. When he went for the tea, he met his new friend from yesterday. **"Good morning Siesta."** He greeted her. "Oh. . Hello." Siesta greeted him too. **"Please, no need for the 'mister' part. As I told you before, this is my nickname."** "okay mist... Doomguy. How are you up today ?" **"Well** , **I need to bring some tea to my 'master'. I'll Honestly tell you, she is a real pain in the ass."** "I'll try to act like I didn't heard this... Anyway, Here is some tea for your mistress." she said. **"Thanks Siesta. See you later."** he told her and then came to Louise with s tea. **"here i** **s you tea... Master."** his voice was venomus... Thoigh Louise didn't noticed with her ignorant persona "thank you familiar." sounds like she didn't thank him at all. "~Well Hello there Louise. hello familiar.~" said playfuly a voice of a redheaded 'succub'. **"Hello** **miss ?"** "~Kirche. Kirche Augustina Von Zerbist and you are handsome ?~" **"You can call me Doomguy."** Kirche rased and eyebrow "Doomguy ? What a strange name you have here." **" . not the name."** "anyway... I would like to know, how much money Zero gives you money to pretend to be her familiar ?" "you know what i summoned him Kirche." "~yes, yes u summoned him and all... Alright.. Bye Zero... Handsome.~" 'Zero? I don't know something right ?' "that Daimn Kirche!" she was about to explode like a Mancubus. **"I gess I'll take my leave."** "excuse me Sir, but did you seen Guiche ? I'm looking for him." asked me the girl from yesterday. If he remember clearly, when he was passing by, she was with some blonde kido holding a rose and was flirting with her... Then that kid tried to stop our Doom Slayer, but instead he just showed his middle finger to say 'f*** you'. **"You're talking about Blondie kid with a rose and who talks like a Faggot ?"** "Yes, but what means the word 'faggot' ?" '*mental facepalm* jee. How much words/swears are not exsisted in this world ?' **"nevermind... He is right there."** then she went to that boy... Who was talking with a blonde girl with a pretty rediculous hair stile. They started to argue. 'Oh, this is gona be interesting.' "YOU TWO-TIMING JERK!" yelled two girls and slaped that kid... Twice. After girls left and show was over he said to the Doom Slayer (no, what an actual idiot): "YOU! HOW DARE YOU BREAKING THE HEARTS OF THOSE TWO NOBLE LADIES COMMONER?! WHAT CAN YOU SAY IN YOUR DEFFENCE?" That kid yelled on him. **"And where's my fault here? Even an Idiot can gess what that was clearly your fault. Two-Timing wasn't your brightest idea."** said the Doom Slayer calmly. then everyone started to laugh at blondie. "He is right Guiche. It was totaly your fault!" then that kid became red, like the ass of the Baron of Hell. "Look's like you don't know how to show a proper respect to a noble, commoner. I challenge you to the duel!" he demanded. Everyone gasped, but the next thing what's happened was what that commoner started to laugh... But that was non-human laugh. **"hehe...*maniacal laught for a 5 seconds* you.. *laugh*... You sure about that ? I'm just simply gona f*** you up."** everyone was stunned at his response... Even Guiche... But he shocked that out of his head. "Yes! I - Guiche de Grammont challenge you to the duel!" he said to Doom Slayer. **" I exept your duel with two conditions: Duel will continue until one of us dies. Begs for mercy, apologies and other shit will be ignored. If you ready for any sort of ending, name the time and place."** (He didn't planed to kill him... Just give him a hard lesson.) he grined. Even though he haded a helmet on, his maniacal grin was vicible trough his helmet's visor. it again shocked and confused everyone... Exept from Guichie boy in front of him. "I am ready. We'll Met at Vestri Court. 30 minutes. Don't be late." then that kid walked away while he was... Swinging his fansy rose. 'I'm gona put that rose into your asshole when I'll be done with you' **"VEGA, what kind of use of energy that kid got ?"** "my scans shows, what he have more use in using element called 'earth'" VEGA told him. 'Okay, now need to find out what he can do with it... Throw shit at me maybe ?'"You! What do you think you're doing?" Louise yelled and at the same time asked. **"Hello Master. I'm planing to beat some sense in that fool other there"** "The commoner can't win noble. He'll kill you." **"We'll see about that later. Could you tell me the 'afillity' of that boy?"** "what ? Why ?" **"I want to know, should i go easy on him or fight in full force."** "Well, he is line class mage. He know how to use earth. Means he can conjure things... Like his bronze golems..." 'Bronze ? Hah! He is f***ed!' "but what do you mean 'go easy on him or in full force' ?" **"You don't need to worry about that. I can easly deal with him even without my armor... That's what i'm actualy planing to do."** "are you crazy ?! With armor of yours you at least have a chance to survive!" she yelled at him. **"I've been trough worse. Don't worry. I'll live... But this guy clearly don't."** Doom Slayer left Louise... She actualy started to beleave in him and his words... 10 meters later, Doom Slayer faced Siesta, who was worry about him "He will kill you" Siesta told him. 'She is worried about me... that's cute' **"Siesta, do you have any clothes to spare ?"** "Well, yes i have some clothes but why ?" **" I want to give him a lesson of Humiliation... By facing him without my armor, but i only have a pants under this armor."** "Are you insane ? With armor of yours you at least have a chanse... this is suicidal idea." **"I've been trough worse... Don't worry, I'll be fine. Won't say the same thing about that blondie kid..."** "okay... If you say what you'll beat him, I beleave you." she finaly said. "folow me please."

...

At the headmaster's office.

"This... This is the first time when someone is actualy managed to summon a human being... Expecialy from Distand Lands... He haded an advanced armor you said ?" headmaster Osmond said. "Yes, he was tall, muscular, eyes of the killer and battlescars... I've seen also an improved Musket with Two barrels but that's not all...When I checked the rune of that man, I couldn't recognize it... So i went to the library for more info and that's what i found" Colbert said droped the opened book in front of the headmaster. There was a surprise in the Osmond's face. "Miss Longueville, could you left us for a moment please ?" headmaster asked her. "Yes headmaster." and she went outside the office.

...

30 minutes later on the Vestri Court.

Doom Slayer came at the Vesti Count... He didn't expect what there's gona be so many eyes... They probably expect 'the noble beath the shit out of the commoner' situation... But in this time, it will work backwords. He wore the balck pants, shoes and the shirt... Like Guiche's, but in case of our main protaganist, it was fitting him, unlike the blondie. Girls, again, was in awe cause of his muscular body with a bunch of scars on it. (There was visible only the half of his chest, wrists and face. He haded the scars everywhere.) "I must admit, I expected you to run away..." Guiche 'compliment' him. But then he noticed something... "why are you without a fancy armor of yours ?" **"Let's just say, you wouldn't stand even a 5 seconds with an armor and arsenal of mine. So, are we gona fight or what ?"**."Very well. I am Guiche de Gramont also known as Guiche the Bronze." 'GIVE ME SOME CHALENGE DAIMN IT!' "My bronze Valkiries will be your oponents." he moved his rose/wand and then Valkiries apeared out of nowhere. 'Finaly.' he grined as a maniac and made his 'bring it' wave. First Valkirie rushed on him with an atempt to punch him, but the Doom Slayer simply dodged it and then he torn it's hand and slaped that 'bronze golem' in the head... 1 down. The second one too atempted to punch him, but Doomguy made a flip. He was already behind that golem and then he simply made a left kick in the back and then 1 right hook in the face. Head was literaly smashed. 'Even zombies are thoughter that those cans' 2 destroyed golems for a 10 seconds. "I-Imposble!" said the shocked Guiche. **"Well? Is that your best? Kid... you disapoint me..."** he said angered. In fear, Guiche summoned 4 more golems... In this time with spears and swords. 'That's beter' he grinned more. All golems tryed to hit him at the same time. He was above them already. He landed on the 1-st one and smashed it's helmet over the ground. 2-nd made a stab move with a spear. Doomguy just dodged it, broke the spear in half and then puted the half of that spear and stabed the golem's face. 3-d and 4-th rushed on him from two sides with an atempt to attack him together... Bad Idea. Doom Slayer just steped aside and the golem's penetrated each other's body. All 4 down. 30 seconds. "Ggg-Get away from me!" Guiche Yelled at him and summoned 6 more golems. **"Alright kid... TIME TO FINISH THIS!"** Doom Slayer shouted and rushed with such speed, what he was like a blur. Golem's couldn't get him. Guiche reacted, but too late... Because our protaganist was holding Guiche's hand... Duel ended in 36 seconds. *loud crack* "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Guiche screamed out of pain and by losing his consentration, his golems vanished.. Guiche would have swore what his bone was sticking out from under the sleeve of his shirt... Then he fell on the ground, still screaming... "I Yield! Please! Don't kill me!" he almost cried like a baby. **"Kid, you remember the conditions you agreed on ?" "Duel will continue until one of us dies. Begs for mercy, apologies and other shit will not be hearded."** he said. Still with a maniacal grin on his face. Then Guiche realized his mistake... By agreeding to his conditions, he sentenced himself to death...

'Time to beat the shit out of the trash' thought Doomguy. He was weakly (weak in his standards. It was hard punch of an averge human to others) punching that kid in the face and the stomach... He broke the half of his ribs, got lung (kid was coughting his own blood out) and turned his face into the bloody tomato. Everyone, who was watching the duel, was in horrified... Tabitha hardened her grip on the staff. Kirche wasn't expect to see such Violance. Monmorancy and Katie was crying for stoping "FAMILIAR! STOP!" she ordered. No response. Another one hit landed on the face of that kid. "PLEASE! STOP!" she begged him. 'She said a 'P' word... Wow.' **"Why should I ?"** "You - won. You don't have to kill him" **"I don't planed to kill him. I was just simply giving him the lesson."** "this is the lesson ?" **"Yes... The lesson of HUMILIATION!"** he shouted. So this beat down... Broken hand and all was the simple lesson ? Students was shocked onse again. **"To let you all know... I don't kill inocent people. If they've been misguided... I show them the right way... Aaand use the force if it's need to be used."** he then went to the Guiche, beaten to the half-dead stage and told him with a serious tone: **"Kid, you need to change your atitude... a lot. Your arrogance will lead you to the grave one day or another. And if you keep using your own social status as an excuse to your actions, the only one place what will wait you in the afterlife - is HELL."** he raised his voice in the last part. "I... I-I WILL! JUST DONT KILL ME!" Guiche Begged 'He was talking something about 'hell' yesterday. Need to ask him about it later' Louise thought to herself. After a short pause he continued: **"this is considers not only him, or all of you here... But every human being. Commoner, Noble... Doesn't matter. If all your life you was an asshole, was murdering inocent, raped women and children, use your power for your own good... The Hell will welcome you all... To feast on your souls and bones!"** he said. Angrily. Then he got up and went to his master. **"Let me gess, you have some questions to me right ?"** he asked her. She nooded. **"Well, this will take a while. Let's come to your room and I will tell you everything."** so they went in Louise's room.

...

"So, the Void returned at last..." Osmond said. "Do you want inform the palace about this ?" Colbert asked him. "Don't. They will probably gona use it to start a war." then the door opened... And Longueville entered. "Headmaster! There was the duel in the Vestri Court! Guiche de Gramont started it!" she told him. 'Gramont ? Son of general started this ? Quite the shame to him for that' "Duels are forbidden... Am I right ?" Osmond asked her. "between nobles, yes... But he was fighting the commoner." 'there was nothing about chalenging commoners to the duel in the law... Such a shame' "so, who is unlucky victim then ?" "well... Guiche de Gramont" she said akwardly. "What ?" Osmond and Colbert shouted at onse. "He was fighting the Familiar of Louise Valliere... Familiar was fighting with his bare hands and he won... He almost killed Gramont boy!" She said. 'That's unexpected' "Get Gramont boy with the students into the infurmary. Sent a letter to his parents." he ordered. "Yes headmaster!" she left after that. "Noone should know about the returning of the Void... And Jean, look out for Valliere's familiar. He can be dangerous." he ordered. Colber simply nooded and left the office.

To be continued...

Author note: didn't expect this chapter to be that long... there will be more violance, But i won't promise it in absolutely every chapter. Doomguy - is peasemaker. (usualy keep the peace in the world by using his fists against forces of evil or just bad dudes.) This is the reason why he is friendly with good people most of the times... Though i made him TOO calm in some moments when he should respond in his actual stile.(the part where he was following Louise's orders. Though In my logic, before he should act the ways he want, he needed to find out more about this world. Well, he found out. Means he won't be a lap dog to Louise. (Some of the readers wrote in the comments.)) I'm truly sorry for the censored trashtalking. Louise saw the 'Slayer's Testment 1' in her dream because of the familiar bound. (To let her understand in the future who her familiar exacly... Because he is going to avoid most of the parts about his past). Doomguy from 2016 remake and the Doomguy from the original Doom series is absolutely two different personalities and different backstories...

P.S. sorry for some wrong letters and other sort of mistakes in fic.


	4. Chapter 4 Derflinger

Chapter 4. Derflinger.

Who was this man ? Where did he come from ? How did he managed to beat noble so easly ? Louise was thinking about lots of questions to ask her familiar. The first question was...

"how did you do that ?" **"Do what ?"** "Guiche. How did you beat him that easly ?" **"He was weak and arrogant. Duel was easy."** "why so brutal ? You could have killed him!" she demanded. **"I didn't** **tryed to kill him. It was a lesson for him: Think first and then act."** he said it so calm like it was usual situation... Commoner beat almost to death noble..."never before commoner would ever defeat noble... Expecialy without any weapon." **"It's always time for the first time."** 'interesting say.' Louise thought. "Next question is, where did you come from ?" 'where did I come from...'

Argent D'Nur. The place what once was his home. The place where he haded everything... But Demons took it from him...

He have no home. He lost it. Now there's just a memory, that will disapear sooner or later...

 **"I'm Sorry, But that's the question I would rather not aswer for."** "Why?" Louise asked him... Actualy a bit conserned. **"Let's just say, no matter where I came from, this 'where' is gone."** he said it without emotions, but Louise noticed, what there was the mixation of the pain and hate in his eyes. She could only gess about trough what he had to come trough... "I'm sorry to her that... Who are you ?" **"as I told you before, call me Doomguy."** "No, I got it. I mean who are you exacly ? Noble ? Solder or who ?" He was the space marine before the Night Sentinels... After them, he became the shadow of his own self. **"I'm a knight... Or at least was a knight."** "You there dishonered? For wich one kingdom in Halkeginia you were served to before?" **"None. I'm not from Halkeginia or this world actualy."** "what? But how is that posible? There's no such thing as a different world!" she denied. **"There is a different worlds. Countless a would say... And somehow you managed to drag me from one of them. Heh, who could have gess what an obvious exit would have turned out to be the way of your becoming a slave to some girl..."** "I TOLD YOU BEFORE WHAT FAMILIAR IS NOT A SLAVE! AND YOU SHOUL.." She was interrupted. **"Now girl... Shut. Up. And listen. To me."** he made his voice chilling. Louise was scared a bit. 'Rule of Steel. Rule of Steel.' : **"I'm a slave to noone. I'm a being with my own will. I'm not going to spent my time with some arrogant brat who doesn't know how to treat people properly."** "And what you gona do without me ? If you're realy not from this world, then you probably don't know what do to. you're gona die day later" she tryed to convince him. **"I've been trough worse than simple death. And beleave me, for one day of talking with other people, I know enough about this world to start a new myself."** Doomguy said. He is not going to back down from his words. He will leave her... If she don't tell him the truth... "I... I'm sorry. For the way I treated you. You're just was my first success in magic... And I... I was afraid what you will leave me. And I will be again the Zero Louise..." she started to cry. **"Zero?"** "Zero magic. Zero talent. Zero chest. Zero sucsessful spells. I'm full Zero." 'so, that's why you're such a bitch...' **"If what you say is true, then I'll agree to be your familiar, but with 3 conditions."** she was happy to know what he will not leave her, but what's the conditions? "name them." **"1) I'm gona protect you. Nothing more. Nothing less. It means don't make me do the servant's/butler's work. 2) do not treat me as the 'lesser than human' being. This is gona be like equal parthership. 3) Stop being so arrogant, Or you end up like that blondie."** he then moved his hand for a handshake. **"Deal?"** conditions wasn't hard... Though she now understand, what she doesn't have any influence on him. But that was better than nothing. She took his hand for a shake. "Deal." after that, he started to put his armor on. **"I'll walk around for a while and then return to do my guard duty."** Doomguy told her and then walked outside the room. then Louise noticed something...

The mark on his helmet was simular to the mark from her dream... Could it mean...

She shock her head from those thoughts and was preparing herself for a sleep.

...

Outside

Doom Slayer was looking into the night sky: 'Indeed, this place is beautiful. There's a lot of fresh air, Good views. I gess it's nice world for starting a new life...'

'Snap out of these thoughts you f***ing idiot.' Doomguy mentaly swore on himself. His purpose is to destroy the forces of evil, To not let anyone else suffer because of the demons... Not again.

"Hello Doomguy." Siesta greeted him with a smile, and also draged The Doom Slayer away from his thoughs. **"Greetings Siesta."** he greeted her back. "What are you doing her all alone ?" **"Just enjoying the fresh air."** he said with a helmet on. She giggled at that. "Could you Follow me to the kitchen please ? I have something for you." **"Sure. Why not ?"**

...

At the Kitchen.

When our couple was coming closer and closer to the kitchen, they heard laughting and story telling: " hahaha... And then... Then he said "Is that your best ? Kid... You dissapoint me." that noble probably was scared till the end of his life" finished the big one.

"Matreau, this is the person who defeated that noble." Siesta introduced Doom Slayer. At the kitchen's everyone was stunned to see a 2 meters tall man in green futuristic armor. "Wow... I heard you are a big... But didn't expect you to be that big." Materu said. **"Your reaction is completely fine. You all can call me Doomguy."** "Doomguy huh ?" Matreau took a moment to think about that name... "Interesting name... Anywhay, what did we wanted to say ? Oh yeah. We invited you to the kitchen so we could thank you for beating up that noble brat." he showed the table with a lot's of food. There was some soup, bread, wine to drink and some cookies. Those people Don't know what he doesn't need to eat at all. **"Thanks, but there's no need for that. I'm not hungry."** "You won't know until you start eating." **"Well, if you insist..."** he started to put his helmet off. Female Servant's was in awe. He was handsome for his age and male part seen a look of the warrior in his eyes. Doom Slayer sat on the table and started to eat his first spoon of soup...

The soup was amazing. Add to it also the fact what he wasn't eating for eons. The tear of joy started to go from his left eye and he took pretty fast another one spoon of soup, and another, aaand another... Then he simply droped a spoon away and took a bowl of soup to drank it. "Wow... You are a hungry one i see." Matreau said a bit surprised. **"Shit... Your soup is AMAZING. Another one please!"** he made the order like people do in restorant. "Anything for our Knight." **"Our Knight?"** Doomguy asked a bit confused. "You are the commoner like us, but You have the best equipment of the knight and the fighting skills you showed off against that brat was perfect. And finaly, you are the first commoner in the history who actualy beat the mage. Expecialy without a weapon or armor. That's why we granted you the name 'Our Knight'". he explained with a smile. **"He is just a Kid. Stupid, Arrogant and unskilled Kid. That's why he lost."** "The words of the ture warrior indeed." Materu noted to everyone.

...

After the meals, he was taking the walk with Siesta. She is an interesting person to chat with. "Come to talk with us more oftenly. We are your fans." She told him. **"I will Siesta. I will. Now, I gess I need to return to Louise."** "Okay. Goodnight Doomguy." **"Goodnight."** 'nice girl.' he thought to himself and then went back to Louise room.

...

When he was halfway to Louise, there stood a red lizar with a fire on the point of it's tale. 'someone's familiar maybe' he wanted to walk it around, but it simply wasn't leting him pass. **"If you don't wan't to turn into the shish cebab, get the f**k out of my way. "** this lizard understood the threat and was more cerful now. It was making some weird sounds and move it's head like saying 'follow me' **"you wan't me to follow you? Alright. But if that's the trap remember - shish cebab."** the lizard nooded at the respond and they went together to the 'finish line'.

...

The lizard led him to some dark room. 'I new it was the trap' he mentaly shouted. He was about to put out his chainsaw to gut that f***ing lizard, but then he heard a familiar voice said "~come in~". Voice wasn't sounding threatening, but still he don't trust it. He made a few steps straight and then room became a little brighter with some candles. You could said there was a 'romantic atmosphere'... But the Doom Slayer found it a bit odd. "~Welcome to my room Knight from far lands... Or should i call you Doomguy ?~" Readhead said to him playfuly. She was dressed in the pretty atractive way... But again, Doom Slayer found it odd. **"Doomguy is fine... But why are you invited me to your room ?"** "Ah forgive me, my runic name is the Arden... Almost like a torch what burn's out fast. You see, when You defeated Guiche, you started the flame in my heart. I fell in love. Yes, in Love... With you." 'So she want to f**k with me huh ? I knew there's something off...' "uhh... It's cold out here. Why don't you come a bit closer and warm me.." she said, trying to reach his helmet with her hands, but he gently moved them away. **"Sorry babe, but you're not interest me in any way."** Doomguy said and then turned to the doorway. "What ? But..."

*closing door*

Kirche was shocked. "what did I do wrong ?" she asked her familiar. "He is hard to get... *Cooky/(sexy?) laugh* It's alright, than harder to get, than pleasant it's gona be... you will be mine Doomguy." she said in determined yet sexy tone.

...

At Louise room.

"Where you've been ?" Louise asked him curiosly. **"Sorry. Some red lizard with a burning tale stood in my way and led me to some dark room..."** "You was in the Kirche's room ?!" she yelled. **"If you're talking about Redheaded succub, then yes. I just left that room."** he told her. "What ? Why ?" she asked with a bit of shock. **"She is simply not my tipe. That's all."** That was the first time someone is actualy Ignored Kirche. Maybe he wasn't that bad as she first thought. "Sorry, but I didn't found any bed for you yet. Yo'll have to sleep somethere else." **"No need to worry about that. I doesn't sleep. Like ever."** "What do you mean 'you doesn't sleep'?" she asked a bit confused. **"this is the story for another time. Now go to sleep."** he told her, sat on the chair and started to do his guard duty. "Okay. Aaahh... Goodnight..." Louise yawned and went into the deep sleep. **"Goodnight."**

...

"Where am I?" Louise was again dreaming. Again the horrible place with ocheans of blood, temples made of bones and a lots of monsters...

The Voice apeared again and started to tell the tale.

 **"Tempered by the fires of Hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak."** she saw a lot of people (or creatures ?) who was screaming. They begged for the end of their tortures and suffering.

 **"For he alone was the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, dark and light, fire and ice, in the beginning and the end, and he hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty"** The armored figure took monser's head and smashed it by his knee. Rushed to the next one, broke it's leg and then hit it by that leg. Then he took his big red shining sword and started to slice and dice more cretures.

 **"for he passed through the divide as none but demon had before."** Demon ? That's the name of those creatures ?

...

Louise haded a nightmare in Doomguy's opinion... 'Maybe I should wake her up?' he thought to himself. **"Hey. Wake up"** he shaked her.

"Ahh" Louise made a short scream. She was heavily breathing.

 **"Nightmare?"** he asked though he knew the answer. "Yes. Wait... What time is it?" after that question, he looked at the window. **"I gess it's the morning"** "Oh crap. I'm gona late for class." she started to dress herself up. **"Relax, you're not late. Others just started to get out of their rooms. I'll wait for you outside."** he said and left.

...

10 minutes later.

Louise and Doomguy sat on free places and was waiting for the lessons to start.

"~Hello my Darling. You left so fast yesterday. I didn't even managed to showed you how strong my passion to you...~" Kirche greeted Doomguy playfuly. He was about to answer, but was interrupted: "Finaly someone didn't fell for your breasts you hunger for man..." Louise couldn't put the last word. "Well, It's expected to hear it from a washboard like you." Kirche insulted her. 'Realy? Arguing because of such nonsence like breast size and male count? Are you all 15 - 17? Wait... *mental facepalm* They are 15-17.' he just remembered it. "Why you..." Louise stoped herself because the door opened and the teacher came into the class. "We'll discuss it later Zero. Darling." she said the last part playfuly.

Teacher was middle aged woman who wore purple robes and a witch's hat. She came to her place at the senter of the classroom and introduced herself.

"Well this Springtime Summoning Ritual seems to be a success and I enjoy seeing the new familiars that show up. Ah of course! Where are my manners? I am Chevreuse of the Red Clay and today you will be learning about the uses of Earth magic." she greeted and noticed a man in a green advanced armor. As she was informed - he was the familiar of Louise Valliere. He was looking dangerously... She snaped herself out of her thoughts and continued.

"Now, many mages seen to think what the earth magic is weak, however it is one of the most commonly used elements. We use earth magic to shape our buildings, in war we create golems to fight for us." then she draw her wand and started to chant some spell on stones next to her. They turned into some shining stones. 'Huh... Brass' Doomguy noticed. "For example, I used a transmutation spell."

Kirche rased her hand and asked with a bit of hope: "Is that a gold ?"

Chevreuse expected that answer and said: "I expected that question. No, that's not a gold, since I'm only a trangle class mage... But the square is able to create gold." After that, Kirche sat, pleased by an answer. "Now, is there anyone who would like to try that spell ?" teacher asked. Then she looked around and noticed a girl with a pink hair, who was taking a notes. "Miss Valliere, would you like to try that spell ?" she asked. Every student hide under the tabels. "Please, don't ask her to do that." some of the students said. "She always fail even with a simple spells." "Nonsence. I heard from the headmaster what she is a hardworking student. Now, would you try miss Valliere ?" teacher asked again. Louise took a deep breath, came to the stones and started to cast...

*explosion* 'that's how she fail usualy? Then they should afraid of her. Not mock her.' Doom Slayer thought to himself. "See, that's why we told yoo not to ask her." green haired guy said. "As it was expected from Louise." "onse a Zero always the Zero." they kept mocking her and Louise was becoming more reder and reder... 'Alright, that's enough'

*Loud Bang*

Doomguy took his Double Barrel and shot in the roof. Everyone went quiet afterwards. **"Now listen all of you, if anyone else is about to mock my master, I will personaly blow the head of that stupid morron. Was I clear in my formuling?"** he made his voice a bit threatening. Everyone took a look at the roof, then they all instantly nooded in agreement. **"Good. Excuse me miss. You can continue with your lesson now."** he said it like he was some gentleman. Chevreuse was stunned a bit. "Uhh... Thank you familiar. Now, lets..."

...

After the class.

"Thank you for stoping them from mocking me." Louise thankfuly said to the Doomguy. **"Don't mention it."** he said with a smile. "You know, maybe I should repay you? How about by a sword? We can by it in the Capital City of Thristian." he doesn't need a sword. He have his chainsaw... Though he have a limited fuel for it. So, maybe he should look for the other mele weapon? Just in case at least. **"I gess I'll need a mele weapon. Just in case."** "Good. Then let's head in there." while they was walking to the exit gates, Louise just remembered something... "Emm...Doomguy, from where did you get that musket?... If you don't mind me asking." **"It's not a musket. It call's a 'Double Barrel Shotgun'. About from where did I got it... It's from my 'endless pocket'. I can carry a lot's of weapons and don't even feel their weight in there."** Louise wated to know how does that work exsacly, but she got an answer before she could even ask it: **"If you want to know how does that work exsacly, i don't know myself... But it's working and that's important."**

Academy's Gates.

 **"how far until the Capital City?"** Doomguy asked "2 hours on the horse." Louise said. **"Two hours? That won't do."** Doomguy picked Louise in bridal style and said: **"I Recommend you to hold tight."** "what are you doo...?!" he sprinted on the 55 miles/hour speed. (Limit is 80 miles/hour)

...

30 minutes later, they was at Capital City.

So, Doom Slayer and Louise came at some shop... There was a bunch of rusty weapons, web and shit. 'Yea... Shopkeeper have a lot's of clients indeed.' Doomguy made a mental sarchasm.

"Hello. What bring's noble like in such a huble shop like mine ?" Shopkeeper asked. "I'm here to buy a sword to my bodyguard." shopkeeper looked at the tall armored being... He was sweathing... Couldn't say why. This 'bodyguard' was giving him lot's of chills. "Okay, how about this one ?" he showed them a standard iron sword. "I require something bigger and thicker..." "but miss..." "I said, I require something bigger and thicker!" she yelled. "As you wish miss." 'nobles...' he smirked. Few minutes later, shopkeeper returned with some fancy sword. "Here. This sword was made in Germania by the best alchemist." "how much for that sword?" "4p00 gold coins." "4000 gold coins ?! You could have bought a house with an amount like this!" Louise said surprised.

Meanwhile with a Doomguy:

'I feel like this drunk granpa want to f**k us up.' Doomguy awared himself. He took a look at the sword. 'It's gold. Mixed with a brass gold.' he wanted to make sure what this 'sword' - is the pease of shit. **"VEGA, could you scan this junk?"** after that, he heard som bip sounds... "This weapon is made of gold and a mixation of a brass. Also, it doesn't have anything special. No sights of argent energy at all." 'yep. I was right. Shopkeeper wanted to f**k us up.' **"Shopkeeper... Do you understand what lying to your customers won't do to you any good ?"** the shoopkeeper became pale... He got him in that one. **"So, if you don't want hear more rumors about what kind a dealer are you, then we are gona take one weapon for free... If I find something aroud this crap."**

Shoopkeeper didn't said anything. He already have a problems with a customers, so he just have to deal with it... But this armored man was freaking him out.

Doomguy started to look around the shop. 'here's only a junk'... Then his eyes was on the barrel of rusty swords. He came in there and took some one bladed sword. Well balanced, thought, and sharp. Rust was the only one problem, but with some 'Hell Runes' he can actualy clean him out of the rust. Then VEGA started to scan a sword: "iteresting. It apears what this sword has almost exact capabilities like the 'Praetor Suit.' This weapon is able to consume argent energy and also release it." 'finaly, something close to my previous sword. (Crusible)' Doomguy noted.

 **"I gess I'll take this one... The only one worthy of being considered as a 'weapon' in the shop of yours."** he said. "As you wish mister. This sword is yours for free." shopkeeper said nerviosly. **"Now let's go."** Doomguy and Louise left the shop. Shopkeeper sighted in relief. 'Finaly they left.'

...

Outside

"Doomguy, why did you chose that pease of junk ?" Louise asked. **"This is the only one good weapon in this shitty shop. Sharp, well balanced and tought to break. Rust is easy to clean, but I took that sword because it's able to consume an argent energy."** "An Argent what?" she asked confused. **"Shit, i mean 'magic'."** he corrected. "Ooh... Wait, How do you know what it's able to consume magic?" 'should i tell her about VEGA?' he thought. **"Okay... I have a Sentient Intelligense in my armor. He is useful in almost any sort of situation."** "Sentient Intelligense? What is this?" her question disapeared whe she heard the next words from familiar's dirrection: "Hello. I am VEGA. A Sentient Intelligense asighted to Mars. For Now I am a companion of the 'Doom Marine' in his 'Praetor Suit'" VEGA said. "'Doom Marine'? Is that how you call my fami... How you call Doomguy? Why?" she again was confused. "He was named that way by the Marines back in UAC station because of his way more advanced marine armor and for the fact what he was brought from..." VEGA was interrupted. **"VEGA! Maybe you tell her all details later?"** he was serious. 'This girl doesn't need to know everything... Yet.' "I am sorry miss, but I can't tell you more information without the Doom Marine's premision" VEGA explaned. "Please, Doomguy, give him a premision" Louise actualy was curious. **"Louise, I will tell you everything myself... When the time comes. But right now, let's head back to the academy."** Doomguy said and they went back to the academy the same way they cam into the Capital City... They sprinted away into the sunset.

...

Hour later in Louise's Room.

"~Darling!~" Kirche with a Bluehead girl came in the room. Kirche was holding a golden sword. 'Oh please... Not this succub again...' Doomguy begged. "I brought a gift to you? Do you like it? I was made in Germania by the..." **"Best alchemist... Yes we heard that load of bullshit from a shopkeeper. If I haded a house and I would care about making the interier better, then I would take this sword and put it on the wall... But if look of this as on the weapon... It made of gold mixed with brass. Bad materials to made weapon of. It will break when I made the first hit."** Doomguy explained to her. She was dumbfouded. (I wrote it wrong yes?) "See Kirche? He doesn't like it. Now get out of my room!" Louise yelled. "At least I can spare some money for something non-cheap... Unlike you Zero." she insulted. "How dare you insult me?!" they started to glare daggers at each other...

...

...

...

...

...

"SHUT A F**K UP YOU C**TS!" said a Voice form Doomguy's Location. "C**ts?" Louise asked angrily when looked at Doom Slayer's location. "Now now Zero, Darling would have never said something rude like that... Plus voice was different." Kirche defended him. "Sword." Bluehead simply said.

"You two waked me from my sleep. Aaahh... I've seen such a beatiful nests of female..." sword said sleepy. 'Talking sword? That's something new.' Doomguy noted. "A talking sword? Well Louise, you always get into something weird." she jokingly said. "Shut up Kirche!" Louise yelled.

"Wow... What a power you have here. Even if you couldn't be a user, you still would a strong one eh?" sword commented. **"User?"** Doomguy was confused. "seens you don't know your true power yet... Anywhay, nice to meet ya. I'm a legendary sword Derflinger. But you can call me Derf." Derf introdused himself. 'Well, now I'm gona have a company when I return in Hell.' Doomguy noted. **"So, Nice to meet you Derf. You can call me Doomguy."** "Doomguy? Heh... I like that name partner." then there was another voice from Doomguy's helmet "Hello. I am VEGA. A Sentient Intelligense helping the 'Doom Marine' in his journey." VEGA greeted in his usual stile. "Woa... Who said that?" Derf was surprised. **"Oh yeah, this is VEGA.** **He is good at scaning stuff and giving info about envirement."** "Nice to meet ya too then. You can call me Derf VEGA." "Likewise mister Derflinger. Likewise."

"Sentient Intelligense? This is something i never heard before... Double trouble Louise." Kirche teased again.

"Brimir, why always me?" Louise asked sadly.

To be Continued...

Author note: Doom Slayer have a 149/150 points of armor, 200/200 points of health, all weapons with all upgrades and full mastery over them. All runes are opened, but in Halkeginia he have only 3 runes: Rich Get Richer (unlimeted ammo for almost any weapon (exept from chainsaw and BFG - 9000) while he have more than 75 points of armor), Ammo Boost (more ammo after perfoming 'Glory Kill' and the small chance of geting ammo for BFG - 9000), Armored Offensive (armor plate's drop after glory kill). Gandalfr rune doesn't work on Doomguy's weapons. (Since he is already a master in their usage + plus it doesn't work when he hold Derflinger. (He was wielding sword for eons before the Blood Temple fell on him...)) P.S. sorry for some (many) letter mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5 'Pimp' Mott

Chapter 5. 'Pimp' Mott.

Osmond was surprised to get a visit from Count Mott, who served as a court messenger of a sort. Extravagantly dressed Mott was an unpleasant man, which was common in Tristainian Royalty. Lecherous, he often took advantage of any commoner beneath him, especially the females.

Today he was not here to leer however; his reason for visiting was to warn the Academy of a thief named Fouquet who was responsible for stealing goods off of nobles who were caught unawares. He was surprised to see that the Academy staff was wary and vigilant. "I must say that I am impressed to see that your teaching staff is alert," Mott spoke twirling his moustache. Osmond signed the orders and nodded. "We are responsible for our students as you can see…" Osmond said as he handed the papers to Mott. "Aye, but I hear outlandish tales of some commoner defeating a noble in a duel weaponless. that third son of the Gramont family was nearly killed I hear. Preposterous I say." Mott spoke condescendingly. "The rumors are true I am afraid, for this man is nowhere near an ordinary commoner. However since he wasn't the one who started all this and he was also defending himself, I just had to let it go aside." Osmond said.. "Letting such a travesty pass is an affront to the customs arranged by the Founder, Sir Osmond!" Mott snarled. "I have reason to think that our Founder would not have wanted such things to happen." Osmond answered softly. "Anyway, boy is fine. Week later he will fully recover. Now Count Mott, do you have anything else?" Count Mott grined "I actualy do. I found one servant here that interest's me... I would like to buy her services." Osmond didn't like it at all "For what exacly you would like to buy her services?" "I'm sorry Osmond, but this is not consern's you." but Osmond know what he can't do anything against him "So, are you sell her or what?" Osmond sighed...

"What's the name of the servant?"

...

Doomguy found out from Louise what in 3 days there's gona be a 'Familiar Exhibition' aka 'Show of Tallents' and he 'must' show what he can do to the public. He said what he is not going to be a circus freak or something like that. Louise started to yell at him and told what she will took away his meals (he doesn't have to eat). He ignored that one and left her silently... Also broke the door in her room. (Acidently. Pinky Swear.)

He ended up outside to Look at the night sky. This place is beautiful and peaceful, but borring at the same times for a lot's of reasons: 1) he doesn't kill any demon or someone for all the time he've been here. 2) All this time everything he was doing is sitting on his ass and checking out for his weapons. 3) most of the people here - assholes. (Exept only from servants.) Heck, he started to PRAY for the portal in Hell to open somewhere in this academy so he could left this shithole full of stupid brats...

"Hi there Doomguy." a kind female voice draged Doomguy out of his thougts. **"Hi there Siesta. What are you doing up so lately here?"** "Oh, I'm here to wash some clothes of the nobles." she showed him a bucket of dirty clothes. **"Don't mind if I help you with this?"** he asked kindly. In any other case, he would never wash someone else's clothes... But talking with Siesta was one of the few things he will never get borred of. Pluse he need to repay for helping him in the first day. "N-no. No need to." **"I insist."** Siesta then smiled and they started to wash some clothes. There was a silence for a few minutes, and then Siesta decided to start the conversation: "Doomguy, could you... Could you tell me about yourself? I would like to know you better" she blushed a bit. Doomguy was stunned at that request... Because he didn't know what to say. He coudln't just take and say 'I kill demons and stuff' or tell her about the past for many reasons... (He frogot the half of his past and the other half he would rather not talk about)

He kept silent for almost a minute... **"Sorry, but I woudn't like to talk about it."** "But why?" **"Let's just say, my life - is the last thing you would like to talk about."** he said to her. "Is that somehow connected to the fact you can't remember your name?" she sugested. **"No... Not at all."** "Why a man like you with such a noble soul can't tell me some more about himself?" **"*sigh* look, I made some big mistakes in my past... The mistakes that's not even worth of forgiving."** after hearing this, Siesta gently placed her hand on his palm and said: "You are worth of forgiving... You are the man of honor, brave, kind and strong. You stood against the noble and won. You did a thing what noone had ever done before. You're our idol... My idol." She gave him a warm smile. Doomguy still couldn't understand how beating the shit out of some spoiled brat would make him some sort of a hero around common folks... But it felt good. Just a bit... But still, good. **"That's... Nice of you to say that."** he said back. Some minutes later they finished with a laundry. "Thank you for helping me Doomguy." she bowed a bit. **"Don't mention it. It was a pleasure to help you."** Doomguy noticed what Siesta was a bit sad. **"What's wrong?"** he asked conserned. "Uhh... Nothing. Goodnight Doomguy." she bowed again and left. **"Goodnight..."** he said... Smiling. 'Did i just smiled?' he wasn't feeling/doing most of the stuff like that for eons. That's a new for him. He was looking on how Siesta was walking away in the moonlight.

He smiled and took his leave in Louise room. 'Need to say 'sorry for the door' to the pinkhead'...

Next day

Doomguy was having some meals at the kitchen so he could have a reason to talk with Chief Marteau. Then he noticed what something was missing. **"Hey Marteau. Where is Siesta? I didn't seen her around today."** "Wait, she didn't tell you ?" Chief asked. **"Didn't tell what?"** "She was taken away by some noble... To be his Mistress." Marteau said sadly. 'mistress? Why didn't she tell me? I could have helped her..' **"...Who?"** Doomguy asked in some terrifiing tone. Eyes gave a slight glow. "The name of that noble is Count Mott." **"Do you know where he live?"** "I would like to know miself, but I don't. Sorry 'Our Knight'." Then Doomguy got up, put his helmet on and went to ask some people about where did that 'Mutt' live. "Are you planing to rescure her?" Marteau asked. **"Yes. And I'm about to punish some asshole too."** he said determined in Marteau's take it seriously, Doomguy was pissed... So pissed what he wanted to find that Count Mott and gut him with his chainsaw.

Somethere at the Academy.

Guiche was doing well. His hand there still broken, but his gorgeus (sarcasm) face was as beautiful as ever. Monmorancy forgived him for dating with a first year student. Life was geting better...

 **"Hey 'Duche', do you know where Count Mott live?"** asked a powerful voice from behind. "My name is Guiche you insolent..." he stoped when he turned around and noticed who said that...

That was him. The one who beat him almost to death. The one who broke his arm. His legs started to shake and heart started to beat faster... He hide behind Monmorancy, who haded a WTF look on her face after Guiche's action. "W-What d-do you want?" Guiche tryed to keep himself cool, but it was hard to do when you're scared shitless... And with a wet pants. **"Look, sorry for the arm and shit and also for inteerupting between two lovely birds like yourself... But I'm here to find out where did the noble named Count Mott live?"** Guiche was stunned, but then he calmed down "Yes, I know where he live.. But why do you want to know?" **"I want to beat him Bloody. That's enough for you?"** Guiche grined. This Mott was bringing some troble to his family... If he tell the Doomguy where did Count Mott live, he could repay him for every problem he brought into Gramont's family. "*Explanation time*" Guiche finished. **"Thanks."** Doomguy took his leave and then he managed to smell something... **"I gess you should change your pants."** Guiche was confused at first, then he looked at his pants... Monmorancy started to laugh and then Guiche left for a clean pants.

...

10 minutes later at Mott's house.

Doomguy was watching at the place where Mott was living. 'This guy indeed an idiot. He have only 12 guards.' 2 was at wall's gate, other 2 was at house's doorway, and others was inside the house. There was also the basement full of women. (VEGA with his scans helped) 'He is a f***ing pimp...' the fact of holding a women against their own will made his blood boil... His eyes again starts to give away a slight yellow glow. "parther, what are you going to do?" Derf asked. Doomguy didn't respond. He jumped from cliff, landed and went to the gates.

"Halt!" some of the guards said. "Name the reason of coming here!" he ordered. Doomguy didn't respond... Instead he took his head and smothly smacked it by his knee. (Broken nouse. Uncousions) 1 down. "INTRUDER!" the second guard atempted to stab him with a spear, Doomguy dodged it, made the hit on the leg and after another one hit in the face. (Broken leg and nouse. Uncousions) 2 down. When he made sure what path was clear, He went into the Mott's House.

Meanwhile inside the House.

"So, how are you adapting to the new envirement here?" Mott asked the new maiden. "Fine I gess. I'm ready to begin my work here." she said. "Good. Good. But you should know, what I bought your services not only for doing such a small thing like house cleaning..." he put his hands on her shoulders, leaned a bit closer and then licked her neck. "Siesta..." she didn't wanted to do anything with this creep. She wanted to slap him and run away... But she couldn't... She is HIS toy now...

They there iterrupted by a guard who was sweathing.

"Shoudn't you knock first before coming? What? You had enough time on your job?" Mott asked angrily. "Forgive me my lord, but whe have the intruder here!" he said. "Itruder? Who is he?" "we don't know... By the look's of it, some solder in the green armor." 'It can't be... Doomguy.' Siesta was surprised.

*door cracked/opened* and two guards with a beaten up faces flew inside the house. Fes seconds later the tall man in the green armor came... Ready to fight. "WHO DARES TO COME INSIDE MY HOUSE WITHOUT THE INVITATION?!" he demanded. **"I dare."** said the person in the strange helmet.

That voice... It was full of Power, Hate and Justice. Like the Brimir himself came to punish him for his sins... But this is can't be... can it?

 **"I give you 2 options. Option number 1: you hand Siesta and every other mistress you have free and never ever try to get a new one and I'll let you out of the Hook."** he said. 'But also shoot off your dick just in case.' Mott was scared of his voice, but his noble pride hit and he started: "how dare you commoner order a noble like me to do something you want? I won't do that." **"Well, there goes the option number 2... I. Gut you. With my chainsaw."** he said in a cold tone... Cold enough to make every guard around him make a step back. Even though what Mott was scared by this threat and the fact what he noticed a slight yellow glow from his eyes, he pretend like he wasn't frightened by this and started to laugh "hahahah... Y-you? Chalenge me to the duel? Hahahha... I acept your chalenge." he took his staff and casted some ice spikes on him. They there too slow for the Doom Slayer... Heck, he didn't even moved a lot. then there was another one atempt, and another, and another...

Count Mott noticed what this fight will continue for a little longer if he won't change his tactic. He casted a large wall of water and made it go on Doom Slayer. Doom Slayer took his Combat Shotgun and used an explosive charge. Wall stoped the charge... But not the explosion.

Charge exploded and destroyed the wall of water = disorientates Count Mott by an explosive wave and water fall.

Mott was stunned, he tryed to got up and cast a new spell with his wand, but he heard some unnatural roar... He took a glare on his oponent who was wielding some strange weapon... Hundreds of teth spinning around faster and faster... Making a roar-like-sound. 'Brimir help me...'

Doomguy jumped on Count Mott with a chainsaw when he was stunned. Mott tryed to avoid the attack from above... But it was to late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh..." horrifing scream was the only one thing what was heard from the Count Mott's mouth.

Doom Slayer was cutting him in half... After that, he kicked one of the halfs away with his foot. 'One f***er down.'

Siesta's POV.

The picture itself was horrible... Blood was everythere... Floor... Walls... Stairs... The Count Mott was killed the most brutal way she could ever imagine. He was still alive... Even without a half of his body, he tryed to say something or scream out loud... But he couldn't because his lungs was missing on the other part of his cutted-in-half-body. So he was just choking on his own blood... 'Doomguy...'

Siesta didn't expect what her idol - 'the commoner who defeated noble' will be so brutal. His eyes there glowing with yellow... She could see it trough his helmet. And he was giving away some aura of terror... But at the same time...

She also haded a strange feeling... Like the part of her soul was saying what she is save while he is around. What he will protect her and the rest of the people like her. She didn't know what does that meant, but she complied to that feeling. Siesta started to aproaching the Doomguy.

...

 **"Siesta, are you alright?"** He asked in conserned tone. Siesta was scared. He know that look in her eyes... All the demons he slayed haded almost the same look in their eyes... **"If you want to run away, go on."** he was about to scout this house for more mistresses to free... But Siesta instantly jumped on him and hugged him. "You...you came." tears start coming from her eyes. "I thought what you won't come... But you... *soub* you did." she was happy to see him... Even after such brutality. Doom Slayer didn't expect that reaction from her. Even though he forgot how is that to be a human, he remembers what he should hug her instead. **"It's alright... It's all alright now..."** he tryed to comfort her. When she calmed down a bit, he said: **"Listen, we need to get otha here, but first let's free other mistresses."** he said. Siesta nooded and they went into the basement. There indeed was lots of other mistresses. He started to open their cells and said: **"Your 'master' is dead. You all free to go."** they was shocked but at the same time glad what they are free. They followed the Doom Slayer to the exit... There was the rest of the guards (8 men). **"If you don't want to end up like your lord... Out of the way. Now."** he said with a bloody chainsaw in his hands. Guards didn't want to fight him for many reasons...

The most important one, is the fact what he made them a big favor. Count Mott was an asshole and They wanted to stop him from doing what he was doing, but they couldn't do anything against noble, Because they are mere commoners... And there just afraid of him.

They droped their weapons, bowed and said "thank you sir. You made a big favor to all of us." and let them all pass.

Outside the House.

Every mistress Doomguy relesased from the cage aproached him, bowed and thanked him. "May the Brimir bless your soul." one of them said. he almost laughted at that **"Take care of yourself. all of you."** then he came to Siesta and said: **"Okay, let's head back to the academy. Shall we?"** before she could say anything, he took her in bridal style and sprinted (55 miles/hour) to the Tristian Academy. 'How can he run so fast in that armor?' Siesta thought.

Academy's Courtyside.

Siesta was still shocked after what happend to Mott... But she calmed a bit in the company of the Doomguy...

She couldn't say what was going on with her around him. He showed himself back there as the brutal warrior, But something about him was calming her...

Was that his face? His maleness? Or something else? Maybe it means...

 **"This is the End of the line Siesta."** he draged her out of her thoughts and gently placed her on the ground. "I gess I need to take some rest... There's a lot of things happened for today." she turned around and left. Doomguy then removed his helmet to clear it out of Mott's blood (Demon's blood just disapear within their bodies, but human's blood not.), but then he heard Siesta's voice again: "Doomguy, I want to thank you for everything." he turned to her and started: **"I coudn't let a friend of mine stay in..."** Siesta made the move Doomguy could have never expect her to do...

she kissed him. Kiss Itself was soft and gentle. (Thanks without words) he actualy liked that feeling. Like his frozen for over-an-eons-soul got warm a bit. After the kiss she smiled with fully red cheeks, said "Goodnight." and then left. **"Goodnight..."** Doomguy said with a bit surprised, but pleased by this kiss. Then, he went to Louise's room.

...

In Louise's dream.

'No, not those dreams again' she again see those nightmares.

 **"And in his conquest against the blackened souls of the doomed, his prowess was shown. In his crusade, The Seraphim bestowed upon him terrible power and speed."**

she saw the hooded figure was looking from above on the Armored Man... Surounded by the mess of the dead bodies. 'The Seraphim' haded a powerful aura... She could describe it as 'The Holy Power'. The power of God or Angels. He gave the power to the Armored Man.

 **"And with his might he crushed the obsidian pillars of the Blood. Temples. He set forth without pity upon the beasts of the Nine circles."**

She then saw a thousand images of the monsers how they got killed. Some of them was uglier and stronger than others, but there was only one same thing in the eyes of every monster...

Fear... Those unholy beings was afraid of the armored figure. He came to punish them all for their evil deeds. And they know it. And they can't change it. And he kill them all. Over and over again.

 **"Unbreakable,Incorruptible, Unyielding, The Doom Slayer sought to end the dominion of the Dark Realm."**

she saw The Doom Slayer standing on his own against countless of the 'blackened souls of the doomed'. They know what their end is ineviteble, but they keep trying and trying and they keep dying and dying...

...

"*heavily breathing*" Louise woke up. She didn't scream in this time. She looked around and noticed what Doomguy wasn't here...

And just in the moment when she wanted to ask herself where is he, Doomguy came in her room.

"Where have you been for almost a hour?" she asked curious. **"I was helping my friend. Nothing special."** he took a look at her. **"you are sweaty a bit... Nightmares?"** "...yes." she said a bit ashamed. **"What are they about?"** "horrible place... Monsters... Some Armored Man... 'The Seraphim'..." 'She was dreaming about Hell? How if she even never ever heard of it?' he was conserned. **"How long you seen them?"** "since the day you became my familiar..." 'that contract probably had to do something with those dreams' he thought. **"Well, I gess you just have to deal with it."** Louise glared at him. **"sorry. I'm not good at comforting people."** "*sigh*Alright... I'll try to deal with it." she said. Doomguy then took a look at the place where should be a pile of hay, but now there's more or less cormftable bed. **"my bed?"** "Yes, yours. Be thankful for my kindness... *yawn* i gess i'll try to take another one atempt to sleep. Goodnight." she then went into the sleep again. **"Thanks for the bed... And goodnight."** 'she actualy looks cute... When her mounth is shut.' he noticed. He then sat on his bed with a Double Barrel in his hands and started to do his usual guard duty.

...

Meanwhile at the Academy's library.

Jean Colbert was seaching for the materials to help him in in teaching students. He was searching, searhing and searching...

"Ah, found it!" he said in relief. He was using a spell to pick the right book, but he made the mistake and other books starts to fell on him.

"Damn it." He cursed. "Uh... I gess i just have to clean this mess." he started to put books one by one on the bookshelf. He then noticed what one of them was opened...

The page with an armored man fighting monsters and above them stood the hooded being. Funny thing, what the armored man was looking exacly like the Louise's familiar... At least the armor was exact. Language was not Tristian...

Colbert was interested, so beound the book for helping him to teach students, he took this book for his own interest. But the question is...

How the Hell did THIS book appeared on the bookshelf?

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 Exhibition and the Thief

Chapter 6. Exhibition and the Thief.

Tomorrow in Tristian Magic Academy will be the Familiar Exhibition. Most of the mages wanted to prof what they have the best familiars... Of course not for free or for even impressing the princess. It's all about a winner's reward. Louise wanted to show off as well, she tryed to make Doomguy some things for a Familiar Exhibition but, he...

"What? You're not going to be a part of Familiar Exhibition? Why? You are most impressive among others!" Siesta was surprised. **"Because I'm not willing to 'show off' for someone else's intertaining."** then they looked on how masters prepare their familiars to meet the princess. Most of them was pathetic in all ways... Except maybe for a blue dragon. If that dragon would be his enemy, then he could have killed it without a problem, but if talking about intertaining... All flags to the dragon. **"100 coins for a blue dragon."** Siesta nooded. A while later Louise aproached them. "There you are! The princess is ariving soon. C'mon, Let's meet her!" she said heavily breathing. **"You remember what I was telling you about all this? I'm not going to be a part of that 'Exhibition'."** he said. "It doesn't matter. WE MUST MEET HER! It's the princess for Brimir's sake." she took his hand and led him to the Courtiyard. '*sigh* You're geting softy DS' he noted.

...

Four golden-helmeted stallions led a carriage quietly on the path inside the Magic Academy. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures. Those sculptures are the Royal Seals. On one of those, a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signaled that this carriage belongs to Her Majesty the Princess Henrieta de Tristian...

'Oh shit... Unicorns.' perfect. Of all animals it must be unicorns. If his memory doesn't mess with him, unicorns are a holy animals = they can overreact when something unholy is around = he need to get a f**k otha here before someone will break a neck. **"I gess i should go..."** Doomguy said. "Where are you going? You don't leave this Courtiyard until we greet her Majesty." Louise demanded **"Let's just say, animals start's to panic when I'm around."** "I don't need your pathetic excuses. STAY HERE." she almost yelled. **"I warned you..."** he said and smirked a little.

Just as expected, unicorn felt some evil aura and they started to panic. A lot. They was jumping on the spot, twitching, screaming and was interfering the movement of the carriage. In the end, the carriage turned over. Almost everyone rushed to put the carriage into the normal stage. Louise was shocked. **"I told you what that's not a good idea to stay here."** he reminded her. She didn't answer. **"I better take my leave."** Louise nooded... Still shocked.

...

Later in this Evening.

Luckly the incident with a carriage ended up peacefuly. After that Louise was yelling at the Doomguy for not leaving, but he reminded her again what she made him to stay, so it was her fault.

A while later they was in Louise's room and discussing what they are about to do at Familiar Exhibition...

 **"No."** "Pleeease? PleasePleasePlease?" Louise was beg Doomguy with such an adorable face what you on his place probably would have cracked to take her cheeks to said 'Kawai!', but there was Doomguy, so he kept rejecting it. **"I said no. I'm not going to show off myself on that exhibition."** Louise's face became grim. "My sanning sistems says what someone is standing behind the door right now." VEGA informed. Doomguy took his Double Barrel and was ready to attack the intruder.

The hooded female entered into the room and fastly closed the door behind her. Then she saw a tall man in green armor with lots of marks who was pointing a... Dual musket on her. She understood what if she make a wrong move, she is going to get in trouble...

"Princess?" Louise asked. "Em.. Hello Louise. Could you say to your friend here to lower his musket down please?" Henrieta said akwardly. Louise's face became red and she said "DOOMGUY, put your Double Barrel down! This is princess Henrieta!" the armored man lowered his weapon, but not the guard. 'Doomguy huh? He Reminds me of Agnes a little.' she thought.

"It's good to finaly meet you Louise... After all this time." she said, removing her hood and took Louise into the strong hug.

Princess Henrieta was a 17 years old female with a purple hair and atractive face features... Also nice ass and breast size. (Author's opinion.)

"It's been so long Louise... Since we seen each other." she said it happily. "P-princess, why are you wasting your time on such a lowly noble like me?" Louise said embarased. "Don't say such a thing. We there friends back in our childhood, and I hope what we are still friends. So please, no need for such a formalities." her eyes was wipping a bit.

"Princess..." they was still huging each other for a while, then they let go, princess Henrieta aproached the Doomguy.

"I heard about you... Doomguy. You are the one who defeated noble in duel without any weapon And a first human familiar for a long time." she said. He nooded. "You are not qiute talkative person aren't you? Anyway, I also know what you was the one who killed Count Mott in his owh house just yesterday." Louise went pale. "What?!" She yelled.

"Normaly, i should lock you in prison for killing my people, but investigation in his mansion led us to some... Unpleasant surprises." she paused for a bit.

"He was forcing women to sleep with him and threated to kill them if they tell someone, overusing his influense and was giving our secrets to other countries... His death is justified." 'No shit.' Doomguy thought.

"So, I gess I must thank you for this... But try not to kill any other noble again alright?" she asked him nicely. **"I won't... As long as they don't do anything stupid."** he said it casualy.

Henrieta was taken by surprise 'cause of his voice. It was like the voice of the true lord: Powerful, bomming and loud. He is a Knight by the looks of it. 'Truly like Agnes.' she noted to herself.

She nooded at his response and went to Louise to continue their conversation.

Doomguy sat on his bed, removed helmet and start to check on his weapons...

20 minutes later.

"It was nice to see you Louise, but I realy must go. Agnes and other guards are probably worried about me." Henrieta huged Louise and was about to leave... But Doomguy's face features made her stop for a while to study him...

He was 35 - 45 years old muscular man, face full of scars and marks, brown hair and black eyes... That was the most noticeable feature of his face. There was rage, pain and... A bit of Sorrow in his eyes. She could only gess trough what he had come until he met Louise...

"Em... Sir Doomguy. Could you do one favor to me?" he raised his head a bit to listen. "Can you promise to me what you'll take care of my friend here?" Doomguy kept silent for a moment... Then said: **"I can't give any promises... But as long as she walks the right path, she will be fine."** there was a determination in his voice and look. It was enough for Henrieta to beleave him. Before she closed the door, she said: "wish you the best luck on Exhibition. Goodnight." there was a silence after...

"What did you did to Count Mott and Why?!" Louise yelled. **"I gut him with a chainsaw. About why... You already know the reasons." (** that was a half truth but whatever) Then Derf unsheated himself and said. "You f***er! Why didn't you used me back there?!" Derf shouted. **"his death would be instant if I would have used you... You know what I mean."** Doomguy explained. "*sigh* fine. But don't you dare to cheat on me with this... Chainsaw. What kind of idiot named the weapon that way?" Derf asked. **"Chainsaw - tool for cutting the trees... Though it's also good in cutting flesh."** "PERFECT! YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH A WOOD CUTTING TOOL! YOU ARE A BIGEST ASSHOLE I'VE EVER MET!" Derf yelled. "Do you know how long I was in that shop?! Huh?! DO YOU KNOW HOW IS THAT TO SIT ON YOUR ASS WITHOUT ANY USE AND JUST ROOTING IN A BARREL?! NO YOU DONT! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS WHEN YOU ARE A WEAPON AND NOONE WAS WIELDING YOU FOR OVER A SIX THOUSAND YEARS?! YOU KNOW HOW IS THAT?!" he kept yelling. 'Six thousand years? Heh, at least he is almost close to my age.' Doomguy was happy to know what he is not the only over-milenia-old person. **"heh. I gess i understand you. Okay, in next time I'll use you... But only When there's gona be need in you."** he said to Derf. "Okay... Sorry for shouting. I just... You bought me and I expected to taste the blood of my enemies... Please, use me in next time." he begged. **"I will Derf. I will."**

"are you both done talking?" Louise interrupted. "Doomguy, are you going to show something tomorrow?" she asked. **"No."** "wha? But..." **"No 'but'. I'm not willing to show off like some pet or animal..."** "...fine. Then fine." she gaved up, Turned her face away from Doom Slayer and then started to cry quietly. **"Good what you understand. Now go to sleep."** 'That was a bit harsh' he thought. *Double Barrel shotgun's cleaning sound*

...

Colbert's shack.

Jean was sitting in his shack and translating the strange book he found.

He managed to translate something... This look's like a poem:

 _Song of the doomed._

 _Screams of the doomed can be heard in that place,_

 _Rivers of blood and the Plains made of bones_

 _Sinners are beg for the end of their torment,_

 _But one was more special that others indeed..._

 _..._

 **He** _rised from the ashes of_ **Hell** _like a phenix,_

 **His** _soul was more stronger and toughter than steel,_

 **His** _hatred and rage was beound of all lmits,_

 **He** _walked trough eons with one single purpouse..._

 _..._

 _The demons there froze,_

 _Their bell is start ringing..._

 **The Doom Slayer** _here,_

 **He** _had come here to feast._

 _..._

 _The demons there rage, without mercy and brutal,_

 _But_ **He** _was more worse than they all could have been..._

 _They all came and fall, they all scream and die,_

 **The Doom Slayer** _, show them no mercy tonight!_

 _..._

 **His** _soul there was burned by the fires of_ **Hell**

 _perpetual torment - was faith that_ **he** _chose._

 _Was blessed by the_ **God** _to continue the slaughter_

 _And keeping the peace with his sword and the shield._

Colber was a curious person, so after he reed that poem, he wanted to know more about 'The Doom Slayer' and 'Hell'.

He was translating and translating, listing a page by page...

 **"** **So you walk eternally through the shadow realms, standing against evil where all others falter. May your thirst for retribution never quench, may the blood on your sword never dry, and my we never need you again."**

Colbert understood what The Doom Slayer is the defender of good and holy, But eons of fighting agaist demons didn't go well for him. He became the 'demon' himself...

Hell was the place where all bad people, 'sinners', go after the death... To suffer the eternally. And the demons was an unholy beings (oposite to angels as he understood) who feast on them over and over again...

That made some chill's Colbert's his back. He know what he made a mistake when he was a solder, and he know what he will pay one way or another... Though he expected the death, not the never ending torure. 'This probably just a story...' he convinced himself. And then...

There was the mark. The mark of The Doom Slayer. this mark was just exactly like the mark on helmet of Louise's familiar.

His heart were froze for over a minute... He coudln't beleave what 'The Doom Slayer' and Louise's familiar are the same person.

"By the Brimir..." he wispered.

...

Next day at familiar exhibition.

The exhibiton wasn't impressive in Doomguy opinion. Guiche was posing like an idiot with his mole, Blondie girl made her frog jumping, Lizard was breathing like a dragon with fire... Okay, maybe the Blue dragon was impressive if you compare him with others.

"Now the next one is Louise Valliere and her familiar." someone Announced. Louise was alone. Her familiar didn't came...

Doomguy felt sorry for that girl... He didn't want her to make her feel more miserable than she feels now, so he jumped from the roof of the academy and started to aproach the stage.

 **"Missed me?"** Louise turned around and saw her familiar. "You came." she said it happily. "But, what are you going to show them on the stage?" **"I'll some strong explosions or show some guns."** he simply said and then she nooded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to introduce my familiar" she waved him to come out.

"Meet the Doomguy. He is going to show the power of his own weapons." everyone started to wisper... ("That's her familiar? Look's like a golem","he is a knight?", "where is his weapon? I can't see any...") **"Can anyone here summon something so I could show off?"** before anyone could have said anything, there appeared a giant stone golem, who tryed to broke into the Vault. "RUN!" someone said and the crowd just runned away in different dirrections. 'Heh, The Titan was bigger.' Doomguy thought as he took his Ghaus Cannon... As he was about to shot, he saw what the pinkhead was running om the golem. **"What the f**k are you doing? Out of the way!"** he ordered. Louise ignored him and then she casted a spell on golem... Spell was strong, but her accurasy skills was suck ass. Louise missed and made a hole in the Vault. "Well thank you little girl." Thief said And was about to crush Louise with the golem's leg, but the sraight blue light saved her. **"If you don't want to die, Run!"** Golem's leg then starts to regenerate. 'Titan was bigger, toughter and stronger, but he coudln't regenerate like that walking rock.' Golem was standing in front of him. 'I gess I'm gona shoot him until there won't be any peaces to regerate from... And just shoot the thief later.' he then made 6 shots into the golem and the 7-th one in the golem's shoulder... There was a thief with some box.

The robbery was easy, everything was going smothly... Until this man showed up.

She heard what he was a familiar of Valliere girl, but she didn't expect what that familiar was a knight...

He shoot many lights in my golem. It was hard to make my golem not to fall apart. 'What kind of magic is this?' she thought. Then this man shot once again... In my dirrection. He almost burned my legs in that moment. My golem fell apart and I flew behind the wall of the academy. 'Thank Brimir I have my wand.' I cast the levitation spell to smothly land on the ground. Now, it's time to start the next part of my plan. *evil mastermind laugh*

...

3 hours later

 **"Louise, tell me, are you lost your mind somewhere deep in your ass? What the f**k was that back there?"** he asked angrily. "I- I couldn't left you. What kind of master am I if i abandon my familiar?" she said. 'This girl is stubborn a bit.' **"*sigh*Next time listen to what I'll say. Remember, you are lucky to stay alive."** she nooded. "Miss Valliere, Miss Tabitha, miss Zerbist, the headmaster wish to see you all." said professor Colbert. 'Well, let's see what he wants.' Doomguy said to himself.

Headmaster's office.

"Ms. Valliere, was this the thief that you witnessed?" Osmond asked as his secretary held up a picture of a hooded person."Yes…that is the thief we spotted, Fouquet." Louise answered. Osmond kept talking about condemning the thief's actions... "... He stole the Stuff of Destruction! We must return it back to restore the honor of our academy!" 'Staff of Destruction? Heh... I would like to see it.' Doomguy thought.

"Does no one wish to claim fame for capturing the criminal who would dare cause destruction to this castle and stole the Staff of Destruction?" Osmond asked and was waiting for an answer...

"My familiar and I will go!" Louise volunteered.

"Me as well!" Kirche said. "Why are you going too?" Louise asked. "I won't let the Valliere be on the first place." they started to glare at each other.

Tabitha razed her staff. "Tabitha? Why are you going too?" Kirche asked. "Worry." she answered. Kirche smiled on that one.

Osmond smiled too "Very well, it will be you three: Miss Tabitha who is already a Chevalrier and a gifted mage in her own right." That earned surprised looks from Louise and Kirche. "You didn't tell me what you are the Chevalrier." Kirche gazed at Tabitha. "Miss Von Zerbst who is a talented Triangle Class Fire Mage of the famous Zerbst Line." Kirche smirked at that one. "And Louise Valliere, the third child of the Valliere family and…" He hesitated not sure what to add, Kirche chuckled at that as the headmaster got an idea about what he should say "the master of the skilled warrior who managed to defeat line class mage without even a weapon." He finished. 'Not the best one old man...'

 **"Where was the last thief's location?"** Doomguy asked with a serious tone. It was the first time for Longueville, Osmond and Colbert to hear his voice. Powerful, determined and bomming. "Well, the witnesses claimed that they saw the thief in the woods near the cabin. I can show you the way." **"How did you found the thief that fast?"** it was suspisious... "I have my sources." she simply responded. 'My guts telling me what she is not clean... I also remember what the thief was female with a green hair color... Longueville, I'm watching your ass.' Doomguy thought. "So, let's go and catch that thief." Louise said and went first to the exit...

When five of them left, Colbert started: "Headmaster... I found another one unquie thing about Valliere's familiar." "and what can be more unquie than the fact what he is the legendary Gandalfr?" Osmond asked. Colbert droped a book in front of it and opened the page with an armored man fighting monsters... Osmond wide eyed. "I think he came from a different world... Or better to say, from our worst nightmare." Colbert then starts to explain to the Headmaster his gesses.

...

Later somewhere in the woods.

Our heroes was sitting in the wagon. Kirche tryed to start a conversation with the Doomguy, but he was ignoring her and Louise was telling to Kirche what he doesn't give a daimn about her, they start to arguing...

"There! There it is." Said Longueville pointing at the shack. 'Realy? Only an idiot could have hide in such place... This is the trap.' Doomguy thought. After an icident with the Blood Temple, he became more careful. He doesn't want to end up in another one sarcofagus for another one milenia...

"Let's split up. Miss Zerbist and Miss Valliere going to the south, Familiar and miss Tabitha going to the shack, I'm going to look aroud here... Just in case." Longueville said. 'You are a Bad liar Forquet.' Doomguy mentaly anounced.

He was expecting her to backstab them in any moment. He was ready when it's happend.

In the shack.

It was dusty in the shack. Lots of web and shit. Nobody was cleaning this place for a loong time. The only wresh sight in there, was some wooden box. "My scaning said what this place have no traps or anly living being here." VEGA said. Doomguy then aproached this box and, to his surprise, there was the rocket laucher of the 20-th century. He didn't know the name of that model... Until he took it in it's hand. 'M69 rocket launcher.' the thought entered in his brain. 'The familiar's rune allow me to learn some stuff about a weapons I never was holding in my hands before? Interesting." he noted. Then he heard the noice of some loud steps.

Outside.

'Again that f***ing golem' Doomguy mentaly swore... Then he lifts the M69 rocket launcher, and after some manipulations, he took the shot in the golem's face. Destroying it comepletely. 'Now this M69 is useless.' he droped it away.

"DARLING! You just used a magical artefact! You surprise me more and more." Kirche was running on Doomguy to hug him, but he sidesteped. "So, that was the staff of destruction?" Louise asked. **"Actualy, it's not a..."**

"DON'T MOVE! Or I will destroy you all!" interrupted Longueville aka Forquet. 'I would like to see her face when she finds out what this weapon can't shoot without another ammo' Doomguy was trying not to chuckle... "Miss Longueville? You are the Forquet?!" Louise asked shocked. "I must say, I was disapoited what the headmaster sent kids after me... But my plan was learning how to use that staff, and I expected what your familiar knows how to use it. Just like it was expected from Gandalfr." she told them her 'evil mastermind plan'. "Gandalfr?" Kirche asked. "Now, I must kill you all. Goodbye." she said and pressed the button...

 **"Hehheh... Hehehehe...*maniacal laugh for over a 6 seconds*"** "W-what? But why it didn't..." Forquet was confused about why this staff didn't worked and why this guy is laughting.

Doomguy didn't expect her to be so dumb. He couldn't hold himself so he laughed like a psico... It was the first time he had ever laughted so hard. **"Ah... Shit. You're funny."** he took a deep breath to calm himself and continued. **"you see, there is two loopholes in your plan: 1) this is not magical staff. This is weapon. 2) since this is weapon, it needs to be reloaded, but there's no ammo to it. And because of those problems..."** he pushed the M69 from her hands and hit her in the chest so hard, whe she spilled some blood from her mouth. She was on the ground... Shocked. He came to her with a Double Barrel Shotgun and said **"You. Are. Doomed." i** n the cold tone. Forquet eyes was wide, but there wasn't any sign of fear... There was regret for something and he noticed it. He can easely know about person by looking in his eyes... Her's was full of will to live.

Doomguy pointed a gun on her and was slowly pulling the trigger. "Forgive me Tifania..." she quetly wispered. She then closed her eyes and was ready to meet her demise...

*bang*

Forquet opened her eyes... She was still alive. Doomguy missed. But why? She coudn't understand why did he spare her...

'Alright, I scared her enough for now.' he then knocked her out with his 'Boom stick'. **"Let's tie her up and then head back to the academy."** he said while he was lifting the Forquet's body. "Scarry." Tabitha said. The rest of the group nooded in the agreement.

...

A while later in Headmaster's office.

"So, Longueville and Forquet are the same person? Who could have known... Such a waste, she haded such an atractive..." Osmond then started to cough. 'F***in pervet.' Doomguy thought. "Anyway, you four managed to capture Forquet. There will be a party for such a good news, and three of you will be rewarded." he said. "Three of us? What about Doomguy? He made all the job by himself." Louise asked. "Unfortunately, I can't give anything to the... Doomguy... since he is just a familiar, but maybe..." he was interrupted. **"The best reward for me, is to sent me in one particular dimension."** there was an akward silense for a moment... "You mean... Hell?" Colber asked with a serious look. Doomguy was surprised. **"How do you know about this place?"** then Colbert put some book on table and opened the page with an armored being fighting Demons. "I gess we have a lot's of things to discuss... Doom Slayer." Colbert said and then, Louise went pale. "What?"

To be continued...

Author note: I'm planing to finish this whole story until it's logical end, the only problem is my language barier. I know what I shouldn't ask it from you, but I need some help with tracking my gramatical mistakes in this fic and tell me about them in the reviews. Thank you for your time and once again, sorry for my mistakes.


	7. Short Note

**Dear reader, I'm sorry if you thought what that's a next chapter. Just wanted to give short notification about this story...**

 **Don't worry, I'm not going to cansel it. I'm planing on making a desent reboot. Old one had a lot of loopholes, not much violance, slightly stupid dialogues and grammar mistakes. So I'm going to spent this month (November) on fixing/rewriting my chapters.**

 **Thank you for your patience and once again, sorry for disapointing you.**


End file.
